


Rust and Wildflowers

by Lazchan



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, spoilers for 100+
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazchan/pseuds/Lazchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate take on how the original four dragons came together and started their bond with King Hiryuu. Yes, it's been done before-- but I thought I'd swing it a different route.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clouds on the Horizon

Abi looked over at the other three people in the room with him, distrustful. He wasn't sure what was going on. To have rough men in the room that housed nobles and king was _wrong_. They didn't belong here, nor more did utter peasant children that stared around the room in stunned amazement. Why was such a disparate group of people chosen to be guardians of the new king?

 

He could almost understand the soldiers; they were at least capable of fighting and leading troops into battle. As for himself? He could be here to support the king and talk with the other nobility, but he was utterly unsuited for a life of  battle. The peasant child—no, he wasn't quite a child, no matter that he had an open look of wonder on his features. He was even more unsuited, even though Abi had seen so many like his kind forced into the front lines and felled with arrows as quickly as grass underneath a scythe.

 

He hoped that wouldn't be the fate for this one. Surely the gods had something else in mind, a strength that would be given them to them all.

 

The one sitting next to him was tall and thin was wearing clothing that was rough and patched together.  He seemed to be the loudest in his opinions. "What sort of nonsense is this? Priests dragging us away, saying that we're going to do good for the kingdom? I was already doing good for the kingdom—" He gripped his spear and Abi was little amazed that they had let him keep his weapon in the palace.

 

"Priests usually hear the gods," the youngest said, voice mild. "The gods directed me here, so I would believe them if they have a purpose for you, too." He shrugged. "And no one _dragged_ you away. You had to have come on your own. I bet you were curious." His words were surprisingly shrewd with that innocent façade.

 

"What'd they need a runt like you for?" The other asked, mouth turning up in a grin. "I can't see a king that likes people so much sending kids to fight and nobles are useless. Me and beanpole over here can actually guard and fight." He patted him on the head. "Kids and nobles should stay out of the fight. You'll only get hurt, not knowing what to do."

 

Abi snorted at being put aside so easily. The nobles may have not been in the front lines, but there were plenty of good families that were no more because they either fought, or their estates were burned to the ground by those that opposed them. He stood up, brushing off his clothes. "I think you may have misread the message, if you can even read." He managed to look down his nose at the one that talked about useless nobles. He reminded Abi of a bear, brash and muscular. "The priests have determined that all of us will be the new kings guards and there was no mention of ornamental figures."

 

He turned his attention over to the peasant child, who may have been more than just a simple peasant, with the way he spoke of the heavens. "You hear the gods?" he asked, curious. When he got an affirmative nod, he grew more curious. "Did they give you any more information than we received?"

 

"Since I don't know what you've been told, I can't say if I know more," he shrugged, hunching further into the dust-colored robes he wore. "The gods are concerned over their brother and the danger that he is in, ruling the kingdom as a mere human. They want to make sure that the guards that he is given are unquestionably loyal."

 

"Yeah, but how are they going to do that?" The 'beanpole' snorted. "People can be bought all the time." When Abi glared at him; this was their _king_ he was talking about, he held up his hands. "I'm just saying. I wouldn't sell out the king, but I'm curious how they're so sure we're the extra-special bunch that they need to protect their important brother."

 

Abi shrugged and sat back down, not wanting to seem as if he was impatient. "It is for them to decide, but I am glad that I am going to be doing something… useful." He ran one hand through his hair, lips pursed in thought. "It is better than sitting at my family's home, while they argue over the kingdom falling apart and their duty to the heavens."

 

_Which wasn't much of a duty. The fell in line with most of the nobles and denounced the gods. I was the only one that still cared enough to make offerings. Not that it got me anywhere but here, with this strange company._

The boy smiled at that, eyes brightening a little. "A lot of people have forgotten their duty." He leaned back in the chair, swinging his legs as he talked. The image of a child was pressed into Abi's mind again. "But it's good to know that there is still some belief left."

 

"I agree," they all turned at the sound of the new voice. They had been so focused on each other that they hadn't heard the door slide open. The boy practically slid from his chair straight to his knees and Abi elbowed the others into bowing as he did. This was the king. He didn't look so much of a king right now; he was thin and his clothing somewhat worn, but he had a bright smile when he surveyed them all.

 

"My brothers told me that they were bringing in a group to guard me, but I must confess, even I do not know the full details of it." He knelt down next to the boy. "You don't have to go quite so far," he teased. "I am just a human now, no longer a god. You're Zeno, yes?"

 

Zeno sat up slowly, taking the king's offered hand, still looking dazed. "Yes.. my king?" His voice rose, making it a question and the man smiled.

 

"Ah, I think I shall be able to get these names correct. That's always a good start." He turned to Abi, who gave him an assessing look in return. "Ah—you must be Abi," Hiryuu's full attention was a little breathtaking, even in the threadbare robes.  "I have heard intriguing things about your family and the contributions they have made." He squeezed Abi's hand, who didn't have enough time to jerk back at the unexpected touch. "I am sorry for those that have given their lives." There was genuine sorrow in his voice and Abi nodded slowly.

 

"… I thank you," he said softly. "It is a hard thing and … not many people have acknowledged our sacrifices." He turned to glare at the two soldiers in the room.

 

They just grinned back at him, unbothered by the words. "Well, I can't say anything for the pretty boy noble here, but I fought in the thick of things," the bear-like man thumped his chest. "I am honored to serve you directly my king and I am honored by this opportunity."

 

"Guen; leader of the northern troops, who has turned more people to our side than any other clan leader." He gave him a direct look. "You always take care of your comrades and never kill if you cannot help it. I am happy to have such a man to watch my back."

 

The beanpole man was the last and he shifted uneasily, gripping his spear. "Got any fancy words for me, king?" he asked, grinning widely. "I ain't that sort of brother hail brother soldier. I get paid for my work and well—" he scratched the back of his head. "Your side is probably the best one to stand by, even if you are kind of stupid, charging in and thinking everyone will love you."

 

"… well, you're honest at least," the king laughed. "Most soldiers get paid for their work, but you're probably a bit different, you're right. I'm glad you found your way to the country we're forming." He held out a hand. "I think we'll do just fine together, Shuten."

 

"Are you going to share your name, cause calling you just 'king' sounds boring," Shuten shifted on his feet, hand loosening around his spear. "If we're supposed to be your private guard and all…"

 

The king looked shocked, eyes widening. "Oh-I had planned to learn all your names and for us to get to know each other; I forgot about myself." He laughed and rested his hand behind his head. "Sometimes I'm used to everyone hearing my name that I forget not everyone knows it." He flicked his gaze over to Zeno, who just gave him a bland smile.

 

"Ah—well, it's Hiryuu," he said easily. "You're welcome to call me that; I was hoping that we would all learn about each other a bit more before we… well, got to how this is going to work." He rocked back on his feet, looking sheepish.

 

"…you're strange for a king," Shuten finally muttered after a moment.

 

"So what do you have planned?" Abi asked, arms crossed over his chest. "As loathe as I am to admit it, beanpole…" his smirked faintly at Shuten; it wasn't a bad nickname after all, "brought up a good point earlier."

 

"And what was that?" Hiryuu walked over to one of the larger couches, gesturing for the others to sit down as well. "I must admit, I am new to all of this as well, but my brothers were right. I do need trusted guardians."

 

"I asked how it was going to be done," Shuten shrugged, resting his weapon to the side. "I mean… guards are one thing, king, but—"

 

"Ah, how to make sure the loyalty is absolute, when your brothers are gods and they are so very concerned over their heedless, stubborn sibling." Even sitting on the couch, it was obvious that he was still in pain. "I have big dreams and they want to make sure I will not die in the process."

 

"That's about it," Shuten agreed. "I mean—uniting the whole country is a good thing, but you almost died. Everyone heard about the crazy guy saying he was a god and how he wanted to hug the world instead of fighting for his place."

 

Guen looked horrified and smacked Shuten on the back of the head. "What sort of thing is that to say to your king?" he demanded. "You should apologize!"

 

Zeno's eyes were wide and he had to turn away, a hand over his mouth as his eyes brightened with laughter. Abi just sighed and pushed between the two of them. "Yes, yes—we already know that the public opinion of the king was not high," he said sharply. "You should be more tactful about it."

 

"No, I'd rather you be honest with me," Hiryuu said earnestly. "If you are to be my most trusted guard, then what is the point of you hiding how you feel?"

 

"King…can you tell us what we are going to do for you?" Zeno asked. "I told Ouryuu that I am not strong, I haven't studied strategy. I'm not a fighter of any sort, but he… was most insistent that my desire to help people would be worthwhile." He took a deep breath. "It's kind of obvious, I'm just a kid."

 

Hiryuu's expression softened. "The gods see a great deal, Zeno," he said, resting his hand on top of his head. "But I have no doubt that you are meant to be here." He looked around at them. "All of you, no matter how unlikely you think this situation is or what it entails."

 

"What does it entail, then?" Abi asked, frowning. They still hadn't been given a straight answer.

 

Hiryuu sighed and tugged on a strand of hair. "Other than Zeno, how much faith and belief do you have in the power of the gods?" he asked. He looked more serious now and he faced all of them in turn. Zeno had heard his voice when Zeno had been younger. He already knew Zeno believed.

 

Shuten shrugged a little. "I don't say bad things about my priest and it seems that the ones that follow him or his dictates seem to do better." He fiddled with his clothing. "It's bad luck to hurt the priests and at least they're not hurting anyone."

 

Guen considered the words. "I … I think it's important," he said carefully. "My soldiers—we all pray to the gods." He flashed Hiryuu a grin. "Hey, maybe we prayed to you before, I can't say and you probably wouldn’t remember."

 

Abi raised an eyebrow when Hiryuu's attention turned to him. "I had a great deal more faith in the gods than my family did," he said carefully. "I wouldn't have traveled here, alone and without the support of my family, if I didn’t believe in the decree that the gods lay out for me." He met Hiryuu's eyes again. "I am very curious how the gods will make us tools for the new kingdom."

 

"Ah, yes—the way of it…" Hiryuu gave them all an uncertain look. "My brothers believe that there is a way to share a portion of their divine power with you, so that you are able to protect me in a manner that normal humans would not be able to do."

 

Now even Zeno was staring at him in stunned disbelief. Faith in the gods was one thing, saying that they would share the power of one was something else entirely. He was the one to speak up first and his voice was strained. "How?"

 

Abi couldn't even form that many words and the others around him were just as astonished. This was a proposal beyond magnitude.

 

"The power of the gods?" Shuten asked, standing up and rubbing at his arm nervously. "Is that something that's even… allowed? I mean—you're going to do a lot of stuff and all, but do you really need to go that far?"

 

Guen shifted from foot to foot, looking at all of them. "… in protecting the people you want, you have to take a few risks, but my king…" he swallowed hard. "isn't our strength enough to serve you? I have many under my command that would do anything to protect their king and country."

 

"Unfortunately, my brothers think otherwise and I have discovered…some unfortunate side effects to being human," Hiryuu's voice was sad. "I wish to help people, but I am limited. With how the kingdom is now; the gods are more needed to intervene."

 

Abi frowned thoughtfully. "I am surprised they want to lend a hand," he said dryly. "Given that there is apparently such a small percentage of people wanting to support you, King Hiryuu." He bowed his head. "How will they share their power?"

 

"Ah, well—that is more of where the belief comes in. My brothers wish to meet with all of you and present their … gifts." He spread out his hands and smiled softly. "That is where they have not given me all the details."

 

"… I already spoke with Ouryuu, my king," Zeno looked confused. "He offered me nothing, except to ask me to come here to be by your side."

 

"Then the time for his gift for you was not ready for you," Hiryuu smiled. "Perhaps he wanted to wait until the rest of their choices came as well." He stood up, wincing. "First though—I do want to get to know you first; to make sure this is something that you truly want to do. I am sure my brothers want to make sure their choices are the right ones as well."

 

The possibility that the gods might change their minds showed on all their faces, but Hiryuu seemed unconcerned.

 

"The maids will show you to your rooms; for now—please think of the palace as your home. I already think their choices were good ones and I am looking forward to such trusted guards by my side. We'll all talk again later the evening, once you've all refreshed yourselves."

 

Once he was gone, Abi felt as if he could breathe again and sucked in a deep breath. He didn't particularly care at the moment if it was unmannerly, but it was clear the Hiryuu had a strong presence. "… well, that was interesting," he managed. "We learned a small portion of what I am sure is a great deal more."

 

"He wants us to make this place our home?" Guen stared around, as if seeing the carved panels and hanging tapestries for the first time. "… I have troops that I have to oversee, men to reassure –"

 

"And I'm sure you can hold all their hands later," Shuten snorted. "For now, let's just take what we have, gather information and if these gods decide that we're the real thing for the king, we'll go on from there. We can only get stronger, right?" He grinned widely. "Nothing bad about that at all."

 

Zeno was the only one that had a bright smile on his face as the first set of maids came in to the door and Abi could only wonder at what was going through his head. _A priest, a mercenary, a noble and a common soldier…_  He wasn't sure what the gods were thinking, but he could be patient and see how it all bore out.

 

 


	2. Hope on the Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiryuu tries to learn a little more about the group that will be guarding him.

Guen sighed as he looked over his troops, wondering how he was going to explain this to them. He'd led them for a long time and he didn't want to stop. He scratched the back of his head and took a deep breath. It wasn't like he could house the entire troop at the palace; he barely knew if he was staying here.

"So—you all heard about me getting… reassigned?" He wasn't sure if that was the right term to use for this. "I'm still going to depend on all of you," he continued in a rush. "You're all doing all you can…I'm just doing it a bit… different now. Maybe."

"You calling guarding the king being reassigned?" There was some good natured teasing. "That's Guen for you—are you going to watch over him like you do us?" A few more shoves and a an arm around his shoulder. "You'd be crazy not to take it, Captain."

Guen flushed and shrugged. "You didn't see the crew they had in there with me. Got another soldier, but also some kid priest and a fancy looking noble." He looked around at all of them. "I don't know how well they'll be able to protect the land like we do—and besides, it's not all decided yet. Gotta get to know the king first."

"He…wants to get to know his guard?" Me-lin blinked in surprise at that. "I heard rumors that he's a god… I didn't think he'd want to get so close to people. Even if he was just a noble, they're usually not all that cozy with the regular guys." He looked uncomfortable. "I mean, you're one thing, Guen---but you've always been casual, no matter what."

"Yeah, yeah—and my family wasn't all fancy robes noble like some people." Guen snorted. "Dad believed in making sure we were more or less equal in status." He gave them a wide grin. "And some of you are smarter than me," he laughed and strode into the middle of them. "If I can get enough pull, I'll make sure I can still work with all of you."

"Yeah, can't let you go, Captain," they laughed. "Gotta make sure we protect the kingdom together."

Guen laughed and nodded. He was doing just fine, serving the king with his troops; if it didn't work out with the king, then at least he had a home and family to go back to. He doubted that he'd succeed in such a fancy role.

~

As Guen strode down the palace hallways, he expected to be stopped by the guard; he obviously didn't fit in with the rest of the people that were here. Word must have gone around, though and he wasn't shoved out the door. He was trying to find the place that the king said was his; he'd already gotten lost, though and he blamed all the hallways looking the same.

A servant found him and waited politely by until Guen coughed and turned his way. "I am assigned to you, my Lord… if you would follow me, I can show you to your rooms."

Guen flushed. "…you don't have t'call me a lord or anything, The King's not decided on anything yet and I'm just Guen right now."

The servant's look was blandly polite. "Of course, my lord," he said, gesturing. "If you would? There is a dinner tonight, I believe and your presence was requested."

Guen groaned and nodded; he had tried to forget about it, that or either spend so much time with his troops that he'd be late for it. He wanted to see how it'd work out, but … it was such an odd group and that talk about the gods sharing their powers?

I've got enough strength to do what I need to do! I can't imagine what a god would do…

After all, the king had become a human, right?

The servant was still waiting and Guen sighed. He didn't want to think about this right now. "I don't need you hanging around me why I get ready and all," he said quickly, following the servant. "It's not like I got anything fancy to change into…"

"And he will not need to," Guen jerked around at Hiryuu's voice. "It's just going to be the five of us, Guen," he smiled at him. "The whole purpose of this is to get to know all of you. It's not an exercise in feeding you to the nobles."

"Except you’re going to have a noble at the table," Guen pointed out. That Abi—he seemed just like most of the nobles that Guen had seen. Complete with fancy clothes and hair and the way he spoke. "I bet he's going to expect it and… well." He cleared his throat, embarrassed. "I don't want to look bad,. I was just saying I don't have anything, so there's no point in a big fuss and bother with anyone."

Hiryuu put a hand on his shoulder and gave him an earnest look. "If you're that concerned about it, Guen—we can certainly find you something for dinner tonight, but I want you to be comfortable. I do have a good feeling about all of you, you know. I want this to work out."

Guen felt his cheeks flushing and he coughed and looked away. "Yeah… I guess," he muttered. "I just… you know that I'd still protect you—even if your brothers said it was someone else they wanted. With my men and my strength—" He believed highly in all of what the king wanted to do.

"I know, Guen." Hiryuu gave his shoulder a light pat before moving away. "That is why I think you will be one of my most trusted guards. Now, do you want to have something sent up or are you comfortable as you are?"

Guen was suddenly aware of the sweat and mud on his clothes; worn and threadbare from the training and he gave a faint nod. "… it'd be rude to show up to my first dinner with my king looking like I haven't left the training grounds," he muttered. "… thank you," he said quickly.

It was one thing to be comfortable in his own clothing; it was another to dishonor his king, no matter what Hiryuu said. He would deal with whatever he was given. It was the least that he could do.

~

When he walked into the dining hall, he was relieved to find that it was small enough where they could sit fairly close to each other; there was no point in this getting to know each other session if they had to shout at each other just to be heard.

He looked around the others, who were in varying styles. The noble, Abi—he was already dressed impeccably and Guen looked down at his own clothing, self-conscious. It wasn't as fancy, but he wasn't expecting clothing especially tailored to him, either. Abi gave him an assessing look, dark eyes lingering for a moment before flicking away, dismissing him.

I wonder what he thinks of all of us. He didn't seem to think all that highly of the common soldier. Then again, he is a noble—but one that at least understands war.

He turned his attention to the others; Hiryuu wasn't here yet and it was easier to breathe somehow. No matter how casually he spoke or dressed, the king had a presence that drew one in. Zeno was the one dressed more casual than he was; perhaps the robes he wore were a little less threadworn, not full of dust—but it was clearly his own clothing and not anything the palace sent up.

Zeno caught his look and shrugged a little. "I don't think the servants quite realized I was supposed to be where I was," he said softly. "I look too young to be here." He hunched further in his clothing, looking uncomfortable. "So it was too late to get something to wear that was good for here." He cleared his throat. "I tried my best."

"Don't try and make a big deal out of this dinner," Shuten snorted and crossed his arms against his chest, leaning back in his chair. He hadn't even tried—his clothing was as worn as before and Guen was almost surprised not to see his spear nearby. "We're all just supposed to be ourselves for the king, right? You don't seem like the fancy sort of guy." He smirked over at Guen and pointed a finger at him. "Like this one here is trying to be the good solider boy and set an example."

Guen flushed. "You should have at least tried if you had a chance," he muttered. "It's only right to do something for the king."

"If he can't take me as myself, then we ain't going to get too far with this whole idea of his." Shuten's long tail of hair swung from side to side as he rocked back in his chair. "I'm not going to change myself to make others feel better."

"You are always the honest one," Hiryuu's voice obviously startled Shuten, as he lost his balance and leapt out the chair before it crashed to the ground. "I think I shall like that about you." He sat down gracefully at the head of the table. "As I told Guen, there is no reason that you had to dress any differently than your normal attire. It is just us here and I am not one to make anyone feel uncomfortable."

Guen sat down hastily when the king did, Shuten righting his chair and sitting down more gingerly this time. No matter what, everyone looked uncomfortable. It wasn't how they were dressed, it was the individual attention of the king in front of them.

"Some of us put more effort into your invitation," Abi murmured, pushing a strand of his hair back, "but it is understandable that not all of us have the means to make the effort shine." He looked around, expression bland.

Guen's bristled at Abi's tone. "Some of us aren't rich, yeah," he pointed out. "But that shouldn’t matter if we're going to be protecting our king." He looked to Hiryuu and swallowed hard. "Some of us tried, some of us didn't get a chance to and some of us…" he shrugged and flicked his gaze over to Shuten. "Some of us tried to stay the same."

"Which is just fine," Hiryuu said firmly. "This isn't a contest or any sort, where you are to get my attention." He was dressed in something more suited to his rank, but all of them had expected something of the sort. What he had been wearing when they first met him had been more of a surprise. He still looked tired and worn, though and Guen immediately felt guilty for causing an issue.

"… I am sorry, my king," he said quickly. "Let's forget about what we're wearing and just concentrate on the food." He grinned widely and had a moment where he saw Hiryuu as one of his own men. "You and the kid need to get more meat on your bones! What did you do, kid—give away your food to every village you came across?"

Zeno shrugged at that. "I had enough and they had less." He fiddled with his clothes, tugging at a loose thread. Guen snorted faintly.

"You gotta stop doing that, kid." Guen crossed his arms across his chest. "I tell my soldiers the same thing, when we've been through the poorer villages. If you don't take care of yourself, you can't take care of other people. You're also going to be taking care of a king."

Zeno's look was vaguely sad as he looked at Guen. "I'm honored to sever my king now," he said formally. "No matter what happens in the future." He gave a sudden grin, his serious demeanor falling away. "I'll nag him into eating while you and Shuten protect his back."

"And what role are you assigning me, Zeno?" Abi asked him, expression curious. "I hope you think more highly of me than you do of yourself."

Zeno shrugged at that. "I only know that those two fight, and I've seen plenty of soldiers around. I haven't seen many nobles; I never went through any estates or anything like that. Those that I saw weren't… kind to priests," he said slowly.

Guen winced at that. He could only imagine. There weren't a great deal of soldiers, for that matter, that truly believed in the gods or priests, either. His troop had a mix; he was considered more of the odd one for believing so strongly, but his closest officers shared his beliefs. He still thought that a guard of them would be more effective than a priest and a noble.

Even mercenaries have their own set of problems. Guen had met his own set of those as well and they were a mixed bag indeed. Still, it was best that he trusted the king's choice and the gods choice. He still couldn't think of a reason for a noble to be by the king's side, except to appease the other nobles.

Hiryuu sighed softly. "We have not given the people the best of reason to believe the gods, either," he said slowly. "That is not something we shall discuss tonight, however—let us enjoy our meal first and I would be more interested in hearing about your lives. I am sure there are many stories."

Guen opened his mouth and then closed it in a hurry. What sort of stories would be appropriate for a king and once-time god? He was saved from saying anything right off. The servants came in, laying food in front of all of them, bowing their heads and then stepping back.

"Now I really don't think I can share the stories now," he muttered, eyeing the well-bred servants. They seemed the delicate type. The servants were ranked higher than he was.

Hiryuu blinked and turned to see the servants and then laughed. "They have heard worse, I'm sure. They're all former soldiers; who better to guard the people in the palace, than those that know how to be underhanded about it?"

Guen blinked and the woman behind him winked broadly before her face was impassive again. A woman soldier? I guess it takes all kinds at the moment…

"Don't worry, my lord," her voice was bland. "You don't have any stories that I haven't seen with my own eyes. The only difference is what role you played in them."

Everyone, even Shuten, turned to Guen at that. Shuten raised an eyebrow. "Don't look at me. I ran with whoever, I didn't lead entire troops across the land."

"No, you sold yourself to the highest bidder so that they'd get your unique skills," Abi interjected. "Mercenaries are not cheap, because they follow a set of rules not governed by the major armies. Your kind would never fit in the conventional troops." His smile was razor sharp. "I am sure you have the most unique stories to tell."

"You bet, but I'd blister the ears of the innocent kid there." Shuten gestured to Zeno, who was slowly tasting the food, ignoring them all for the moment. It was clear how hungry he was and he was struggling to eat slowly.

"I bet he's seen more than you think," Guen said after digging into his own meal. Hiryuu was already eating and watching them, so it wasn't as if they were breaking any sort of protocol. "You've traveled, right?" he asked Zeno.

Zeno paused, his free hand twitching slightly. "Oh, yeah—I always traveled, for a long time. I didn't participate, but I've seen a lot." He frowned slightly. "Just because I'm younger, doesn't mean I'm a complete idiot, you know. I just …" he hunched his shoulders in. "I don't fight. I'm no good at it."

"Then why did you agree to come here and be a guard to the king?" Guen couldn't help but ask, disbelieving. Surely the kid couldn't be that naïve, to think that he could be a guard without going out onto the battlefields with their king. "I mean, no offense, kid—but we're not exactly at peace here and I don't think that our king is content to sit behind walls. We wouldn't be needed otherwise."

Hiryuu gave him a sad look. "I'd rather not fight the people of this country, but I also want to bring peace and sometimes peace can only be won with sacrifice." He patted Zeno's hand. "No one will force you to fight, but I think you are braver than you imagine yourself to be."

Guen gave him an assessing look. Kid has to be somewhat tough to have survived out in the open for so long. He's used to it, he walks a lot and gets by on little. He'd be good on long marches, bringing supplies, guarding others if they were doing some bit of complicated strategy…

Zeno seemed to relax and Hiryuu's words and focused again on the food in front of him.

"Brat's got no problem in eating now," Shuten observed, leaning on one hand and grinning at Zeno.

"The food's good," Zeno mumbled, but he still pushed his plate away, obviously embarrassed at being called out about it. Guen glared at Shuten. He had been serious that the kid needed to eat more; he was painfully thin. "But I think I'm full now." He started to stand up, the startling the servants.

"Please, sit—" Hiryuu looked troubled. "I know how hard it is to eat when you're used to not, but we have several more dishes that I thought we could all try." He gave them all a bright smile. "My cooks are trying very hard to 'put meat on my bones' as well. I think they all feel the same about my guards."

Guen gave him a confused look. "We haven't even said much and you’re already saying that?" He asked. Hiryuu sounded as if he'd already made up his mind.

"Well, I think that you are all already like siblings," Hiryuu laughed. "All the teasing and brotherly affection."

They got stares out of all of them and Guen felt his jaw drop as he tried to search for the words. Abi beat him do it without even hesitating.

"I think you're blind and deaf," Abi muttered, cheeks red. "We haven't said anything nice to each other at all."

"Ah, but you have—time will let you grow more as a family." Hiryuu took quick, careful bites of his food. "Although—about those stories—" he grinned. "I promise, none of our ears will blister and I am for once, quite curious."

Guen had to sputter a laugh and leaned back. "Alright, then…" He took more eager bites of his food and grinned at the servants as they brought out each new dish. "I think you'll like this one…"

~

They were all a little more open after the drinks started—Zeno was leaning against Abi and his laughter was bright and happy as he shared a story about a traveling merchant who thought that his caravan was visited by spirits, and not clever little children that just wanted to see the marvels inside.

Abi was already half-asleep, dark hair laying loose from the bun he had it up in earlier and Shuten was matching him round for round. Guen couldn't help but think maybe this can work after all. He caught Hiryuu looking at him with a fond smile and he couldn't help the flush that warmed his cheeks.

This was the man that had the vision to shape the country, to bring peace and unite the tribes. The least they could do was start here. 


	3. Learning Hurts

Shuten stared down at the group of men in the courtyard below. He frowned and turned to Guen. "I told you, I don't train people. I train myself and work with people that hire me. What makes you think I'm going to work on an entire group?"

 

"Since you agreed to guard our king and you can't be in every place at once." Guen pointed out. "Wouldn't you want to have the people out in the field knowing to fight in your expertise?" He grinned widely. "You do a damn good job with that spear of yours. My soldiers mainly use swords and arrows."

 

Shuten bristled. _I don't just do one trick and I don't want to share my tricks with a bunch of people._  "You're acting like they're going to trust me." He smirked at the other and continued to watch the restless men below them. "You pointed it out yourself, grandpa. No one trusts a mercenary. Not even other mercenaries." He had found out that Guen was the oldest among them by a couple of years and Shuten found the opportunity to tease him irresistible.

 

"You are going to be the trusted guard of the king of the country," Guen bristled, not rising to the bait over the nickname. "That is reason enough to trust you; they don't have to know your background if you feel that's going to mess things up for you."

 

"Hmph," Shuten considered the words. "We haven't been given the gods blessing yet. The king can still change his mind." He was almost convinced he would, especially with him. He could fight, but he wasn't the type that agree to being pinned down, either. The king would see that, surely.

 

_It's not like I care, anyway._ He tried to reason with himself, ignoring the memory of the happy laughter of the king, acting just as normal as any person that Shuten had come across. He didn't act like a god or a king at all. _He's also a terrible drunk_. Shuten had to laugh to himself. The former god couldn't hold his liquor at _all._

"You keep on telling yourself that, but I'd be his guard even without the gods blessing," Guen ran a hand through his short-cropped hair. "You say differently, but I think you've already made up your mind." He patted Shuten on the shoulder. "I'm going to go reassure my troops that everything still in order. You should at least say something before running off again."

 

Shuten rolled his eyes and watched as Guen strode off toward his troops. That sort of life was fine for Guen, but he'd only train the people he trusted; if he trained anyone at all. _Still, there might be one or two worth looking over._  After all, he had been hand-picked out of a group, they couldn't all be hopeless.

 

~

 

As he was walking in the gardens afterward, he spotted the edge of a cloak hanging down from a branch of one of the taller trees and he raised an eyebrow. It seemed that he wasn't the only one that was trying to hide from his new duties. Although with who had to be hiding up there—

 

"Why did they give you people to train?" Shuten leaned against the tree, not looking up yet. "You don't seem to be the type that'd lead armies or any sort."

 

"Well, if I'm to rule people, I suppose I should learn to fight better." Shuten nearly toppled over in shock as he stared upward. _That "is not who I was expecting at all! What the hell is the king doing, hiding up in a tree?_ "I am counting on my soldiers to help me along. It seemed to have ended rather badly for me last time."

 

"...you don't know how to fight?" Shuten stared up in disbelief. "How do you expect to lead armies if you can't…" He struggled for the words.

 

"Well, I had hoped that I wouldn't have had to fight at all. When I chose to come to the earth, killing humans was not something I had planned on at all, but the world is too unstable and I have been told, repeatedly, that my goals are unrealistic." Hiryuu's voice held a note of melancholy. "So to better protect the people and myself, I am not only getting you four as my guard, but I am learning to fight as well."

 

"That brat can hardly fight any better," Shuten snorted, crossing his arms against his chest. "I don't see any priests that fight. They're all too…head up in the clouds to actually fight. They'd rather… give them all their clothes and food and crap."

 

"I wish I could keep thinking that way," Hiryuu mused. "Sadly, after seeing what needs to be done, I cannot keep up that attitude personally. Still, we need more people like Zeno as well. The priests are needed for the common and nobles alike."

 

"Yeah, but someone's gotta teach the kid something," Shuten huffed. "And you too, king. I mean… I …" he looked this time, to see Hiryuu grinning down at him, hair tousled and catching in branches. ".. I suppose you wouldn't be a complete waste of my time," he muttered, ears on fire.

 

"Coming from you, I am sure that is a high compliment," Hiryuu laughed softly. "I won't ask you to train Zeno at all—I am sure that there are others that are willing to train a priest and know how to go about such a delicate subject. You, however—will know exactly how to train a former god."

 

Shuten rolled his eyes at that. "I won't go easy on you, if that's what you  mean," he muttered. "Learning how to fight is serious work. I can’t…if you're going to be on the battlefield, no matter if you have all sorts of guards and stuff… I can't go easy on you."

 

"And that is why you are perfect for it." Hiryuu climbed down awkwardly, coming face to face with Shuten, face flushed from the exertion. "I trust you to do your best to teach me more than just the basics."

 

"As long as you teach me to deal with whatever god-blessing that your brother is going to give us." Shuten was certain that there was going to be a price to pay. He wasn't a priest like Zeno, but he'd seen enough of religion to know that there had to be something given for whatever they were gifted. He wanted to be prepared.

 

"You have my word," Hiryuu promised and the full force of that regard, that smile—Shuten had to look away, grumpy with it.

 

_And just in case it doesn't all go through, he'll at least be trained by the best._

 

He also wasn’t a complete idiot—he knew there would be more than just the little collection of misfits watching while he trained Hiryuu and there would be all sorts of yelling and protests if he put the king of their country through the same type of rigorous training that he put himself through.   _Still, if I do something to hide him among whatever idiots I find to train…_

 

This might be able to work out without too much of a problem. He held out his hand to Hiryuu and gave him a critical look. "Better change into something to hide that hair of yours," he said after a moment. "I'm going to gather more people and I don't need them fussing over you while I train them, too."

 

Hiryuu nodded and laughed, slinging an arm around Shuten's shoulders. "Lead the way, teacher," he teased.

 

_I could get used to a king like this._

 

~

 

Shuten was glad he didn't have the large group of people to train that Guen had. _He collects more and more everyday and they flock to him._ Admittedly, it was harder to hide their king in a smaller group, but Hiryuu didn't call attention to himself at all, which made it a little easier. It was also easier to keep an eye on him. Sometimes people training weren't the most careful.

 

_This is still a really stupid idea_. He could admit that much to himself, but he was committed now. _But once word gets around that I let the king and former fire god get beat up by trainee soldiers, I won't have to worry about being a guard. Might as well make good use of my time._

 

As he faced the group, he twirled his staff in one hand, watching their reaction. They all had some variant of the staff – he wasn’t about to risk them stabbing each other or the king; a few broken ribs could be healed easier than a sword to the gut.

 

"Alright," he cleared his throat. "You all are here because you at least know a little of what to do and how to fight, but I ain't talking about waving around a sword and hoping it hit somebody. This'll give you a bit more reach and you'll be able to knock out more with it. Remember, if they're dead, we can't convince them to join our side and …" he flicked his gaze over to Hiryuu for a moment, who looked just as worn as the rest of the men around him, his distinguishing hair hid beneath a helmet. "An there's been enough of our people dead. They're thick as bricks, but it doesn't mean we can't knock sense into them."

 

Hiryuu gave him a hint of a smile and gripped the spear Shuten had given him more firmly. It was more in his nature, too—he'd rather not kill unless he had to and perhaps Shuten had given him a way to fight and protect, without necessarily ending the lives of humans he wanted to protect.

 

They weren't dealing with the spears, not yet—

 

He'd leave that bit of information for later. There was knocking people out, cracking their bones, splitting their skulls until common sense crept back in. Then there were those that wouldn't listen to any sort of reason.

 

_Yeah, I won't tell the king how much more efficient the spear will can be. Not yet._ Hiryuu had seemed proud of him with his little speech that he mostly felt was true. _Hope he can feel the same way after he gets bruised up. The armor isn't going to protect everything and he did say he knew I wouldn't hold back._

 

"Then if you understand, show me what you know—" He stepped in front of Hiryuu first, staff held at the ready, a manic smile on his face. "You first, newbie."

 

He was careful enough in his swings and Hiryuu surprised him with being able to block enough that Shuten was convinced that he wouldn't get knocked out right away if he paired him with someone else.

When he felt that he had gotten Hiryuu's measure – _the idiot king was better than he thought_ —he partnered him with another new recruit, as young looking as the priest-brat and not half as confident.

 

This would be good for both of them, neither one of them had the real strength or skill to injure the other…

 

~

 

"What were you thinking?" Guen shouted at him and Shuten winced, rubbing the back of his head. "You are supposed to protect the king, not throw him all over the training yard. You could have gotten him killed."

 

"It wasn't that bad," Shuten rolled his eyes at the dramatics. "He's a little bruised, but nothing deadly. I don't think the dragons are going to make us invincible and have us be everywhere at once," he snapped. "If our king is going to be out in the field, he has to know how to at least defend himself and that's what I'm teaching him."

 

Hiryuu was sitting up with Zeno's support and grinned over at Guen, even as he winced with the movement. "It's fine, Guen. I told Shuten that he shouldn't hold back at all and even then, he was being considerate of what I could do." Zeno frowned a little and pressed against his side, fingers carefully moving over the bruises.

 

"It could have been worse," he said cheerfully. "I've seen a lot worse with soldiers. It's just bruised, nothing is broken at all that I can tell."

 

"You got experience with that, too?" Abi asked, watching the whole spectacle from the side, arms crossed over his chest. He hadn't lectured Shuten, but his eyes were narrowed in faint disapproval.

 

Zeno simply shrugged and pulled away. "You all know priests aren't all that well liked. You get in the way, you get hurt. It's as simple as that." He stood up and stretched. "But it's best to get the king to rest and put something on it, to help with the bruises."

 

"Well, he can't lounge around forever," Shuten huffed. "He's done a good job already and if he sits on his ass all the time, he won't get any better." He pointed at Guen. "You're going to teach him how to deal with the pointy bits. We can't have a king that can't do a damn thing."

 

Guen stared at him as if he had lost his mind. "He can use a sword… can't you?" he asked Hiryuu, uncertainty in his voice. "You have that fancy sword you were waving around—"

 

Hiryuu's laugh was weak. "For show, really—dragons don't use swords and the gods that wielded them were born with the will to use them. My nature was not for war; learning is something that I can pick up quickly, but I am a mere human and it will take some time. Shuten knew the importance of learning on the fly."

 

They all stared at Shuten now and he just scowled and turned away. "I can't do all of it. That's why you have us here, right? So that we can stand around you and protect you, to hide the fact you're still learning how to be a regular guy."

 

"He's not just a _regular guy_." Guen's voice was strained with disbelief. "He is your king and.. and…" He spluttered. "How dare you let him get injured?"

 

"The other young man had it worse," Hiryuu winced, gently pushing away Zeno and getting to his feet. "I would like to see him if it is possible…"

 

"Not if you give away the game," Shuten muttered. "We'll never be able to train you to do anything if you get worse nursemaids than grandpa here looking over your shoulder." Sure, he felt a little guilty over what had happened, but in the end of it all, Hiryuu wasn’t gravely injured and would hobble only a little until the bruises healed.

 

"I can be discreet," Hiryuu smiled, "or I can send you in my place, seeing that he is one of your trainees." He gave him a broad smile. "I am glad to see you with them—Guen worried you wouldn't want to train anyone with your unique skills."

 

Guen just gave him a wide grin in return and moved to put an arm around Hiryuu. "Well, no matter what beanpole here says, you need to rest first, get those ribs wrapped up—maybe some ice—" he started listing off things. "We'll make sure no one knows that you got hurt or how it happened."

 

Shuten nodded slowly. "Give him some pointers along the way," he advised. It'd take a longer time than Shuten thought he'd be granted to train him the way he worked. Hiryuu was more solid and Guen's bear-like stance might do Hiryuu better than Shuten's flying about

 

"Yeah, yeah—I'll be sure to tell him the best way to block a blockhead's swing as he's recovering from your training session." Guen waved him off and took Hiryuu with him. Abi and Zeno watched them go, expressions thoughtful before they turned to Shuten.

 

Abi was the first one that spoke, moving from his spot against the wall and coming right up to Shuten, staring up in his face.

 

"You are brash and unthinking," he stated plainly. "Whether our king is in need of training or not, you do not get to treat him like some common recruit that has no brains. There are other methods to impart your so-called wisdom. Running the risk of breaking ribs is not a risk that you should take with your king."

 

"It's not like you can teach him any useful battle skills," Shuten snapped. He didn't feel like being attacked for something that Hiryuu wanted him to do in the first place and sticking his neck out like he did. "I didn't want him injured, either—but it's better than him getting killed the first time he gets dragged out in fighting again. He's not the sort of king that'll sit on his behind and wave his hand and let his generals do all the work."

 

"Yes, but Shuten…" Zeno's voice was quieter and not quite so accusatory. "He could have been seriously injured. He is still recovering from being captured; we don't know all of what was done to him then." He tilted his head and smiled a little. "Although I would have liked to have seen our king trying to … blend in."

 

"Hey, I was careful as I could be," Shuten said, still outwardly bristling. _Shit. I forgot that he was probably injured badly and not that much time has passed._  Oddly, it gave him more respect for the king. What sort of nut would go and willingly get himself beat black and blue, after he'd already been beat black and blue?

 

_Someone who didn't want to go for a third time running if he had a way to prevent it._

 

He reminded Shuten strongly of himself; not that he'd _ever_ say that out loud. He admired the king, even if he was an idiot that didn't act like a king.

 

"You weren't careful enough," Abi continued to lecture him, but Shuten wasn't about to let some snobby noble that would probably flinch at the sight of blood talk to him like that.

 

"I don't see you doing anything," Shuten snapped. "Unless it's how to act pretentious like you."

 

There was a long silence and a flush streaked across Abi's cheeks. Shuten had to stare at him and he covered his grin with one hand. "Don't tell me that our king is deficient in those roles, too?" he asked.

 

"It seems like there will be a great deal of training going on behind the scenes, before we all take center stage," Abi said smoothly. The bite was gone from his tone and he simply sounded amused. "I am not sure what role our little priest is playing in all of this, but I do know that the rest of us are offering him different insights."

 

When Shuten turned to look at Zeno, the boy just shrugged. "Someone has to make sure that he smiles in all this mess."

 

_And I'm sure that the kid'll be of use there, at the very least._ Shuten gave him a level look and then turned away, taking Abi by the arm and ignoring the glare pointed his way. "Alright, then—let's work out a plan between all four of us that'll get the king at least looking the part and not getting impaled. We can do that much at least, before the gods decide we're worthy enough."

 

"That may be part of the test," Zeno mused, looking more thoughtful now. "I.. I think I'm going to see what I can find…" he  flashed a grin. "In this, at least, I can be of some use." Without another word, he strode from the room.

 

_And here I thought that the priest wouldn't be of any use._

 

It seemed all of them really did have something to offer and he led Abi down to somewhere more private and comfortable where they could discuss possibilities.

 

 

 

 


	4. Give and Take

Zeno was immensely grateful there were places he could sneak off to, in better to limit his distractions. Outside was best; he could be alone in the rooms that were given to him, but it was hard to concentrate in something so lavish. The murmur of the small gods was a constant in his head. They wanted to be heard and didn't want the larger gods to drown them out.

 

_Especially since you have been temporarily assigned to watch over one of their brethren,_ Zeno told himself. _The dragon gods were being incredibly loud before I came here. Once I agreed to be King Hiryuu's guard, they were quieter._

 

He thought it was a joke, a mistake- even if the gods around him denied his self-doubt. Even if they wanted him to reach out to everybody and took all his energy to do so. They weren't all that willing to let him mope about, they were still a constant presence.

 

There was a group of wandering players that the gods directed him to; they were settled in the rough town for a short time. The compulsion was strong and Zeno hardly realized he'd left the palace grounds before he was in front of them, trying to clear his head of the shouting.

 

No one recognized him here; what his role was going to be. He only got wary looks from the group. Priests were not fully accepted everywhere and Zeno spared a prayer that these men would not beat him like he had been before. He hoped that they would accept the gods words and take them to heart. There was a long pause and Zeno held his breath, waiting.

 

"Priest…" the older woman spoke first, bowing her head. "You look like you have a message for us…we are not anyone of worth. We travel and entertain children in the towns." She looked at Zeno and he saw the pain in her eyes, the way her hands shook. It was not fear, but hunger that made her body tremble. "What would the gods have with us?"

 

Zeno gave her a bright smile and pressed the bag of food he had brought with him from the palace. He had filched bits of his meals for the entirety of the day; food that would last—rolls and fruit and the latest, a cut of meat that they could share tonight. That hadn't been an urge from the gods, but his own habit. "The gods choose who they want," he said simply. "They just have a simple message for you."

 

They all waited, even the youngest of children. "The gods only want to make sure that your family is secure; they sensed you were trying to stray from your life's path and wish for you to continue. The kingdom is being engulfed in darkness." Zeno's energy was starting to fade as the message was told. "We will need messengers, trusted people, to reach the people of the kingdom." He saw the worry in their eyes and he gave a bright smile.

 

"Laughter is needed among the messages as well, though." He took the old woman's hands in his. "News travels on the wings of those who know the paths, but bringing joy in your entertainments is more important than telling them of the losses that march their way."

 

Now there was real fright, but determination as well. It was no secret that there was war and death and famine that stretched out across the land. It had been part of his job to bring that news, but this group could travel farther, faster—they had a network he could only imagine and they would be able to save not only lives, but hearts as well.

 

The message given, Zeno felt the energy drain him completely and he staggered, legs collapsing beneath him as he dropped to the ground. He waved off their help, giving them a tired smile. "It happens," he promised. "The gods take a price for the message delivered."

 

"Then let us at least take you to where you are staying, priest." The woman bowed again, awe in her voice. "And let us take any messages you think is appropriate for us…"

 

Zeno winced a little. He didn't want them to be worried if he said he was currently staying up at the palace. He managed to get to his feet and he gave them what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "It goes away quickly, I promise," he said. "And… you'll be here for a few days?" he asked, tilting his head. They nodded.

 

"Then I can always get a message to you later," he said quickly. "I will find out what I can, but I am sure you can find your own here as well. People will talk to you… where they will not talk to priests." It was a simple fact and while it still hurt, it wasn't something he should dwell on. "Please—I know that I interrupted you, coming to you all of a sudden."

 

There was still uncertainty, but Zeno wanted to stagger away so that he could rest without them worrying. The food he had given them would have helped him, but he certainly wasn't going to ask for it back. He had gone through this before and it wasn't as if the palace was that far away.

 

With more reassuring words, he was able to finally leave and as he rounded a corner, he nearly toppled over again. A strong hand caught his arm before he fell flat on his face and instead he was wrenched upright. He looked up into Abi's disapproving face.

 

"Do not tell me that you gave away the entirety of your food to that traveling circus," Abi scowled at him. "You are not one that needs to skip meals and you almost walked straight into the path of a horse. Are you using your eyes or are you so addled from what you told them that you cannot see in front of your face?"

 

Zeno blinked and staggered again, causing Abi to sigh and shove him down on a bench. "Stay here," he snapped. "I am going to get you food, since if I try and drag you back to the palace in this condition, you'll take out not only yourself , but me and probably half the town by sheer luck."

 

Zeno wanted to protested, but he heard the hint of concern underneath the scolding and he smiled a little to himself. _Maybe the king wasn't just spouting nonsense when he thought we'd get along somehow._ He knew he wasn't the only one that had doubts, but he felt that his were justified. He wasn't _blind_ , he saw the way the others looked at him and heard enough of their comments.

 

_Face it, Zeno—you doubt yourself too much to not believe them. Whoever heard of a priest being the guard of a king?_

 

He was dozing off and didn't realize he had until Abi was beside him again and shoving something in his hands. "Eat," he snapped, sitting next to Zeno. "You're going to get yourself robbed or killed out here, with you dozing off like that."

 

Zeno sensed the hesitation in his words and he was carefully not looking at Abi as he slowly ate the large, steamed dumpling, waiting for the question or the scold. With each bite that he consumed, he was a little more aware, but still far from feeling well.

 

"Does this always happen?" _There it is_. "It doesn't seem like an efficient way of handling your priests."

 

Zeno shrugged and licked his fingers clean from the food. His stomach rumbled and he could feel the blush streaking across his face. "The gods don't often take over like that. Usually it's a little more… mild." Meaning they were always _there_ , but not quite so pushy. He tried to get to his feet, but the world spun again.

 

Abi sighed and gave him a serious look. "Can you make it enough to walk to the eating house?" he asked. "I am not dragging you up the hill, nor do I want to call more attention to ourselves than we've already done. I think that once you have more of a proper meal, you can make it to your room."

 

Zeno opened his mouth to protest; he couldn't afford anything like the eating houses around here and he didn't want to show how tired out he truly got from the blessing the gods gave. Abi had already seen him and helped him, though. That part of the secret was out, but as for the money…

 

"Don't even think about protesting," Abi snapped. "You are …. " he looked around at people staring and flushed, lowering his voice. "Think of your position. You have to be more concerned about your health, Zeno." His expression softened slightly and he put a hand on Zeno's shoulder. "Come on now—try not to make it too obvious, but I certainly can afford to treat a… a friend to a meal."

 

_Friend?_ Zeno didn't think they were quite as close as all that, but Abi was the first one to reach out a hand and try and Zeno gave him a bright smile in return. "Alright—I think I can manage that." He had gone through worse, after all and he pushed past the dizziness to follow Abi.

 

He was given a suspicious look when he followed Abi and he wanted to turn right back around, but Abi kept a firm grip on his arm and led him to a table. His own standing and looks got them immediate service and Zeno was trying to ignore the whispered comments and looks.

 

"This can't be helping your reputation," Zeno said matter of factly, hiding his face behind the teacup that was given to him. He was aware of how nobles acted and how they reacted to people of his standing. "You're … much higher in the world than I am." He gestured discreetly. Abi fit in here, Zeno didn't, not with his worn clothing. He still didn't feel comfortable wearing clothes from the palace, especially when he had come down to speak to people who would be more frightened if he wore rich clothing.

 

Abi pressed a hand to his forehead as if trying to control his words. "Zeno, no matter how you started in this world, you are now on equal footing with me. Keep that in mind and do not worry about what gossips have to say." His glare cut through the crowd and everyone found somewhere else to look. "Concentrate on your food instead," he said softly, as the server put down their meal. "You can worry about everything else later."

 

Zeno felt some of the tension release. He didn't believe Abi, not quite, that they were on an equal level, but he would listen to his words for now. The food smelled amazing and once he had it in front of him, Zeno really wasn't one to turn down a meal. He ate slowly at first, not wanting to upset his stomach by eating the food too quickly, but the more he ate, the better he felt.

 

"Good, you're starting to look a lot better than before," Abi observed, taking delicate bites of the food. "You looked as if you had been half-dead. Do you think that is what the gods have planned for you with your… duty?" He raised an eyebrow. "I hope they have other methods in mind, for being drained of all your vitality cannot be very useful in the long time. It certainly does not seem to lend to a long life."

 

"They really don't do it all the time," Zeno reassured him. "Today… it was important that I reached that family. Right now—our normal messengers are killed when they try to spread the word."   _Priests, especially. We are hated and no longer trusted. The soldiers that do not want to hear the word of the gods cut us down before we can give the people hope._ "It is one way I can help, at least, without going out personally."

 

"Well, you certainly cannot do that any longer." Abi pushed his empty bowls away and took one last sip of his tea, Zeno copying his movements. "You should stay closer to where your duty is. Also, no more of this giving away your food," he scolded. "You mentioned it before, but I didn't realize how serious you were about it. The food that is given to you is food that you have earned, for your service. Guen was right about that much, at least. If you are not taking care of yourself, you will not have the strength to take care of others."

 

"Are you going to be the one giving the orders?" Zeno asked dryly, standing up and feeling more steady, but wanting so badly to lay down and sleep for the rest of the day. Sometimes his dreams would be filled with the gods as well, but he hoped they were more inclined to let him go tonight.

 

"Someone has to make sure you listen to sense. Our …" Abi didn't want to speak so much out loud to a group of people that he didn’t know. "There are others that would simply let you have your way and not care of the consequences."

 

"If I don't need it as much as they do, then what's the problem?" Zeno ran a hand through his hair and made a face when Abi glared at him and led him through the door.

 

"It is a problem, unless you like falling flat on your face," Abi rolled his eyes. "Idiot—come on, then. You look steady enough now. Maybe you wouldn't fall over as much when the gods take you if you actually ate something every now and then."

 

Zeno smiled happily to himself at each scold that Abi gave him. It was like having a brother again.

 

~

 

Over the next couple of days, Zeno slowly got used to the hallways of the palace and the servants were more used to him as well; especially the ones that worked in the rooms that housed the nobles. He found clothing that was slightly more suitable than his worn clothing and he wouldn't admit it out loud, but he secretly loved the nicer clothing.

 

He tried to keep out of King Hiryuu's way. The gods wanted to speak with him; always wanted to speak with their companion. Some had their own nasty words to say about a god that had given up his divinity to sleep in the muck. Those were the ones that were the most scathing and he learned to block them out. They weren’t helpful in the least and those type of gods were the reason why humanity had given up on the heavens so easily.

 

He should do other things to prepare for his life in the palace, since it didn't seem as if his disappearing act earlier or his low station was enough to get him sent away. Hiryuu had made up his mind and Zeno was most certainly one of the chosen, even if he hadn't ever really lifted a weapon in anything but self-defense.

 

He pushed away the image of the soldiers running rampant over the village that had once been his home. He had hid, watching the men from afar. He hadn't had the time to warn anyone, to take anyone with him at all. He had been too young to fight and be trained in the armies and the soldiers had no use for children.

 

Not even children that showed the signs of hearing the heavens. It was only because of the divine warning that he had not been in the village when it had been burned to the ground. If he learned how to fight, would he be able to save other families, other villages? Or would he always be running, with his head up in the stars?

 

Guen and Shuten were too rough in their own ways; he watched their training sessions and was more interested in those that were shielding the others. They didn't fight as much, they protected their comrades. _Maybe that's what I can do for Hiryuu_. It put him in the center of all the fighting where it was more dangerous, but… _but I won't have to kill someone; I won't have to end their lives in trade for mine._

 

He slipped away in his fine new clothing; head full of thoughts on how best to proceed. Dressed properly, he didn't garner as many looks from the nobles inside the palace, visiting from far-flung tribes. Still, he didn't want to answer any questions about his age or his role. He wanted to avoid the questions from his companions of when the gods would give their blessings to them.

 

He spotted the large tree in the courtyard and scrambled up its thick branches, grateful for the thick greenery. He was careful to hide among the thickest parts and protect his clothing as much as possible. He just wanted to think and it was easier out here and he was less likely to get caught.

 

~

 

"Zeno…" Hiryuu found him easily, even as hidden as he was. Zeno had watched him come straight toward it, as if _Hiryuu_ had used this spot before to hide. His next words confirmed it. "It seems I have to find a new hiding place," he teased. "This one is far too easily found and immensely popular."

 

Zeno laughed and jumped down easily, making sure he didn't tear his new clothing. "If I show my face, Guen will try and get me for training." He made a face. "I know it has to be a disappointment to have a guard that doesn't want to fight…"

 

Hiryuu shook his head. "You are just fine how you are, Zeno," he reassured him. "You're still young and there is nothing wrong with the ideals of being my peacekeeper." He rested a hand on his shoulder, his smile still gentle. "How are the gods doing?" The wistfulness in his voice was obvious and Zeno wanted to give as much information as he could to his king.

 

"I also have to know how to defend myself so that I can help others," Zeno said carefully. "I want to be your guard, King Hiryuu. I…" he couldn't put it into words, but he had heard Hiryuu when he was one of the gods; he had spoken to this dragon-god that had been most enamored with humanity and the most concerned about the darkness that was overtaking them.

 

He hadn't ever expected to be able to meet him, to be so close to him, to be able to serve him on such a familiar level. It wasn't even just the fact that he had been a god; the human that Hiryuu had become was just as engaging and caring as the god had been. Even more so, Zeno thought—because he was a human and could connect with the humanity around him.

 

Before he could tell him of the smaller gods and their whisperings, he felt a more powerful force take hold of him and darkness filled his vision. He could dimly hear himself talking, but he couldn't make sense of the words. The gods were talking _through_ him this time and Zeno couldn't stop it.

 

When he collapsed this time, he didn't sense Hiryuu catching him, nor the king taking him up to his room.

 

When he awoke, he was surrounded by what he was starting to think of as his family and they all looked faintly worried.

 

"You really need to stop this," Abi gave him a long-suffering look. "Do not tell me you neglected to eat again as you passed on your visions. While it is nice to finally have a timeframe for the gods blessings, you didn't have made such a dramatic show over it."

 

Zeno just grinned at Abi for that; he thought that Abi enjoyed the lectures and the sniping more than anything. "I didn't skip any meals this time," he promised. "I don't even know what was said…" he looked to Hiryuu, curious. The message was obviously for Hiryuu.

 

"Ah, as Abi has said—my brothers were impatient. Instead of giving us a polite reminder that they wish to give their gifts to their chosen, they decided to speak through you. If you feel that you are sufficiently recovered from their rough handling, tomorrow shall be the day you become my guards fully."

 

"Tomorrow, my brothers will bestow their blessings."

 

 


	5. To Become a God

Once the announcement had been made to his guards, Hiryuu left them to discuss plans among themselves as he went to his priests. He needed to find out which gift would be given to which guard. He was certain that the priests already knew. They may not have been in as tune with the heavens as Zeno seemed to be, but they still received divine information.

 

The head priest say him and bowed, holding the position. "I take it that you are eager to hear more information?" he asked with a smile. "You are not content to wait for the ceremony itself?"

 

Hiryuu grimaced at that. "Having a little more preparation than my chosen would be an asset," he agreed. "I understand that there are secrets that I cannot be told as a mortal king, but knowing my brother's choices would be a help."

 

"The gifts will be given at the ceremony, but their manifestation may not show immediately," the man warned. "But come, my King—I believe that the choices are apt. While you have been getting to know your guards, your brothers have been watching them as well. Rest assured, they are all in agreement still."

 

Hiryuu let out a sigh of relief. "I had worried over such a thing…" he gave him an impish smile. "My brothers can be contrary. Now—who has chosen Guen?"

 

"Lord Hakuryuu has chosen Guen; Lord Seiryuu has decided on Abi, and Shuten has been taken by Lord Ryokuryuu." There was a slight hesitation and Hiryuu tilted his head, curious at the way the man waited to speak of Zeno. He had to have imagined the brief flash of uncertainty. "That leaves of course, the eldest and the youngest. Lord Ouryuu has chosen Zeno."

 

Hiryuu's smile was dazzling. "Then they are all well-matched, I believe." There was something about his eldest brother that he couldn't recall. He did remember the warmth and caring presence of him; he had been Hiryuu's supporter in heaven when Hiryuu had chosen to descend to the earth.

 

The priest nodded and gave him a soft smile. "I suppose that this true, my king. Now—about the ceremony, this is what you should expect…"

 

~

 

"The priests have prepared the concoction for all of you," Hiryuu looked at his solemn group. Zeno was looking better now, but Hiryuu feared that it would change after they drank the gift of his brothers blood.

 

_That_ had been a shock; to offer up so much of themselves to humans…but it really was the only way that they could take on any part of divinity. He had argued with the priests over it.

 

_"You realize that this will forever change them?" he asked. "There is no going back from this sort of gift; if they changed their minds and wanted to be released, they would always carry that divine blood…"_

_"We know," the head of his priests gave him a calm smile. This one reminded him too much of his eldest brother. "There will be no going back and the tie will be such as that they can never go back. Your brothers wanted to be completely certain that there would be no mistakes, no cause to fear for your life because of your guards. Your chosen will be yours forevermore."_

_"You're not giving them a choice?" Hiryuu was horrified at the very implication. "I will not destroy their minds and souls for my own safety!"_

_"Do not worry over that, King Hiryuu." The priest bowed. "They will just not be able to be swayed by anyone to betray you. Their emotions and loyalty to you are entirely their own choice."_

Hiryuu hadn't been sure what to think about the bland smile, the reassuring words and was positive there was something lurking behind it that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Still; he had spent enough time with his guards that he didn't doubt they cared for him.

 

Guen was the first to step up, a broad grin on his face. "I am ready, my King." He bowed, expression certain and voice steady. "I trust in you and the gods."

 

Hiryuu just prayed that his trust would not be misplaced; he loved all of them—saw them as his brothers on earth already and didn't necessarily think that anything had to change.

 

The first priest came forward, a gleaming cup in his hands. "Lord Guen, please accept this offering from the god Hakuryuu."

 

The others quickly followed, perhaps because they didn't want to be shown up.. fear… any number of reasons. Zeno's hands trembled on the cup and even Shuten showed a hint of uncertainty in his eyes. Hiryuu closed his eyes when the four of them held their cups, waiting for the next instruction.

 

"What you have before you is the blood of the gods." The head priest strode forward. "Once you drink it, you will be bound to your king and you will show a mark of the god that has gifted you with their blood. You will no longer be wholly human, but children of the gods. It has so been decreed from the heavens."

 

They all looked at one another, Guen resting his fingertips on the rim of the glass. Abi stared directly at the priest, holding the cup gifted by Seiryuu. "Do you have any more detail on what this blessings will entail?" he asked dryly. "Or are we to guess and fumble our way through?"

 

"The signs will be obvious," the priest reassured them all.

 

Hiryuu watched them all, trying to remember what type of power that his brothers would think would be the most useful. His mind was at a blank and trying to remember his own time as a god was like trying to move his hands through sand. The longer he was human, the more he forgot. The human mind was not meant to encompass divinity, no matter what the soul was.

 

"It may take time for all the signs to show," Hiryuu rested a hand on Abi's shoulder, feeling how tense he was. "So have faith if they do not manifest immediately." He turned to meet all their expressions, trying to reassure. This was something wholly new.

 

Zeno swallowed hard, hands gripping the cup tightly. "That is … that is their gift?" his voice was strained. "They gave us their blood? We… I…" he was still pale from the way the gods had taken him over and Hiryuu worried this would hurt him further.

 

"They have honored you," Hiryuu murmured softly. "You shall all be more divine than me," he teased them. "My protectors on this earth, with the blood of my brothers. Instead of just your king, we will all be family."

 

Zeno's expression brightened at that and he looked around at the others. Guen nodded, as if that was what he already saw the small group as, but looked faintly dismayed when he realized that Hiryuu was including himself in that.

 

"… your brothers?" he asked, voice shocked and Hiryuu had to laugh a little. Guen was always going to be his formal one, he could see it now. "But you're our _king_."

 

"Ah, but more and less than that," Hiryuu shook his head. "We will discuss that later, though. If everyone is ready?"

 

The room was completely silent; the only people in it were the specific priests of each god, Hiryuu and his four chosen guards.

 

As if they rehearsed it, they all lifted their cups together and took a long drink of the liquid inside. It did not take long to drain the liquid and the silence after was different than before, charged with anticipation. Hiryuu felt the hum of it; even if he was no longer directly connected to it, he had spent too much time with it to not sense it when it spun around the room and the four men that had partaken of divine blood.

 

The silence stretched for a moment before Guen finally broke it, trying not to look too disappointed. He handed his glass back to the priest, before collapsing on the spot.

 

The others followed suit and Hiryuu was only close enough to Zeno to catch him, the other priests scrambled to get to the others. He felt for Zeno's pulse and found it steady; Zeno's chest rose and fell evenly and he seemed, for all intents and purposes, deeply asleep.

 

"He… he's sleeping," Hiryuu said, confused and looking up at the priest, scooping Zeno up in his arms. _This boy is much too light for his age,_ he fretted. _The others were right, he really does need to eat more; I see how much he sneaks away to give to those in the town. It has to stop; he could fade away before I get a chance to really know him._

 

_At least the blood itself hadn't seem to do any damage to anyone, other than sending them into an unexpected slumber._ The priests were burdened with the others, but didn't look too surprised.

 

"I think it's best that we put them to bed," Hiryuu decided. "In their chambers, where they can sleep off the effects of what they've been gifted." He managed a wry grin. "It wouldn’t have been quite as dignified, but perhaps we should have slipped them the blood in a nighttime drink and avoided the dramatics of this situation."

 

There were a few scandalized looks, but Hiryuu was the _king_ and really, he couldn’t be proper and serious all the time. It just wouldn't be fun, even if it was a fairly serious situation at the moment. There had to be laughter so that the worry wouldn't be quite so obvious.

 

~

 

He didn't just stay by Zeno's side; he looked in on all of them and it was when he paused by Abi's bed that he noticed the first of the changes. He had to look closely, but there were faint markings underneath Abi's eyes.

 

_I wonder what that is going to mean…_ It was an obvious sign that something had changed, but it was so subtle.

 

He hurried to the others to see if there were any changes, but none were showing up yet, at least none that he could see quite as easily.  Hiryuu had to tell himself to be patient; and at least his guards didn't have to fret through the waiting period. They were still sleeping deeply. The physicians that came by were positive it was nothing harmful or lasting.

 

After checking on the others, he found one of the priests. He wanted to be sure that his brothers had not played a trick on the men that had only wanted to serve their king. He knew all too well how his brothers felt about humanity and he hoped that it wouldn't extend to the ones that vowed to guard their brother-on-earth.

 

Once his guards woke up, the priests wouldn't be here for much longer. They were going to spread the word of the divine nature of the new guard, once they determined the powers that would be gifted to them.

 

"Ah, I see that you have come back from your vigil over your guards," the man seemed to know everything in the castle and Hiryuu fleetingly wondered if it was divine power or simply a good network of informants inside the castle.

 

"Yes… and I worry that they sleep still." Hiryuu ran a hand through his hair. He had to work with the generals, the foot soldiers and the people, both noble and otherwise. There were reassurances to be made to Guen's and Shuten's troops that their leaders were _fine, just fine._   "I noticed some changes with Abi, but…"

 

"Remember how Zeno does when the power of the gods truly takes over him,”  the priest reminded him. "It is a strong power, one that you once had—but you know why you have chosen a mortal body and eschewed any sort of divine power remaining. The human body cannot support the overwhelming power of the divinity for long periods of time."

 

"Don't tell me that they're going to pass out all the time," Hiryuu said, alarmed at the very idea. "And isn’t part of Zeno's problem is that he doesn't eat?"

 

The priest had to laugh and he shook his head. "Not in this case," he reassured Hiryuu, an amused look on his face. "Once they wake up and the changes are complete, they will not have this problem. The blood will protect them in other ways."

 

Hiryuu still felt dubious. He knew he should be reassured by the priests, but he also knew the gods could leave out a great deal of information.

 

~

 


	6. Across the Distance

Abi opened his eyes slowly, unsure of where exactly he was. It seemed like the land around the castle, but there were no buildings, no people. There were just mountains and trees and rivers, stretching out as far as he could see. The moment he thought about the distance, he could see even further, to the ocean beyond and the gulls and fish--  
  
Abi's stomach lurched at how much he could see and he closed his eyes again, feeling the world sway underneath his feet.

 

"You will not be sick," a light voice spoke next to him. "You are dreaming; but I felt that in dreams, you should see what power I am gifting you."

 

Abi opened his eyes cautiously, but there seemed so much less to look at now and he breathed a sigh of relief as he turned to his companion and he took a step backward and looked upward at the dragon next to him.

 

_Oh… is this what Zeno sees all the time?_

 

The dragon looked amused and seemed to compact in size, his form misting until a young man stood in front of Abi, waves of blue feathers cascading down his back, golden eyes staring straight into Abi's. "Zeno hears more than he sees, for humans are not meant to truly see the divine." He ran a hand through his hair and smiled faintly. "I am Seiryuu."

 

"So is this is a special visit?" Abi asked dryly. "I had expected to wake up with whatever gifts we were given, not given an explanation and a headache." Some part of him wondered how he could be so casual with Seiryuu, but he felt detached enough that the words just came out.

 

"It would be rude not to give you some information," he gave him a shy smile and Abi was struck by the calmness that seemed to radiate from the god. "All of us will be giving you separate gifts, none will be alike and no, I cannot answer what gifts my brothers are giving your companions. Rest assured, they will be useful in protecting my brother-on-earth."

 

Abi shrugged at that; he didn't expect that the gods would give useless gifts. "I believe mine has to do with sight," he said slowly, "from the little demonstration you gave me. Is that all that is involved with it?"

 

"Not all, even though being able to see alone is a useful skill for watching over for the well-being of Hiryuu. No—my gift to you involves more than seeing the distance a dragon can see. I have told you that no human should be able to see divinity; your eyes will no longer be human, but possess the power I do in my own eyes. Your strength will overwhelm the minds and hearts of those that do Hiryuu harm."

 

Abi sensed there was something not being said, but he felt more tired simply talking to Seiryuu than he had at the start.

 

"Remember, little brother—" Seiryuu lay a hand on his shoulder. "You are no longer truly human and your brothers share the same fate. It will be a difficult road to be set so apart from humanity, but I know that I have chosen correctly. Protect my brother in all you have with you; love and cherish him always and never betray him."

 

"Will the others know?" Abi had to ask, as he felt his body start to awaken; the headache was all too real and threatening to disrupt his sleep in a most painful manner.

 

A light chuckle was what he received, and Seiryuu's voice whispered at the edge of his mind as he opened his eyes to his room.

 

_My blessing will be very obvious, Seiryuu Abi._

 

~

 

"I… you… you're…. you're awake…." Abi blinked up at the servant that was stammering, trying to avoid looking at him. "I… I will tell the king—you are the first to awaken—" Abi opened his  mouth to reply, when his stomach turned against him and he tried to scramble out of bed so that he wouldn't be sick on the floor. He would _not_ be so undignified.

 

He wasn't so lucky and he flushed in shame as his head pounded more. "I…." he couldn't even get the words out. He had never done such a thing before, but after his odd dream and the brightness of the room, he wasn't able to control himself.

 

_What a fine start to becoming one of King Hiryuu's god-blessed guards,_ he thought sourly. _Impress them right off by being sick in front of a stranger._

 

The man jumped back quickly and stared at Abi, then down at the mess on the floor. "I… Lord Seiryuu, please rest. I will clean it up and notify… notify King Hiryuu once you feel you are ready to receive visitors."

 

".. why are you calling me that?" Abi winced, wishing his own voice didn't sound as loud as it did. "I am not Lord Seiryuu; I am not a god…" Vague memories of the dream he had made his head throb if he thought about them for too long.

 

"You carry the mark of the god Seiryuu," the servant said, voice matter-of-fact as he cleaned up Abi's mess without flinching. "We have been instructed…"

 

Abi made a face. "Please don't," he rubbed at his temples. "I am not god, just a man that is in terrible pain right now and embarrassed over the mess I made." He tried for a smile. "I am sure gods do not get sick like I did."

 

The servant had finished cleaning and shook his head. "I'm sure you're overwhelmed," he said firmly. "There are a lot of changes with you—if I hadn't been watching, I almost would not have recognized you." He paused at Abi's stare.

 

"Ah, of course—you wouldn’t know. You've been asleep through the changes." The servant hesitated. "Would you like to see your… your appearance before you see King Hiryuu?"

 

Abi winced and shook his head slowly. "No—I'd rather not think on something so trivial; I would rather have something to ease the pounding in my head before I am even more shameful and be sick in front of my king." That wasn't something he wanted to contemplate; easing his headache was foremost on his mind. He barely wanted to open his eyes, much less fuss about the triviality of his looks.

 

"As you wish, Lord Seiryuu," Abi cracked open an eye and watched as the servant bowed his way out of the room, a look of awe on his face. Abi pulled the covers over his head to block out more of the light. He didn't think much of gods that gave him a headache that could rival the heavens.

 

~

 

Hiryuu himself brought in the strong tea; Abi recognized the scent as one that was used to treat headaches. It was absolutely vile in taste, but was effective. Abi winced when he saw Hiryuu, especially with the look of shock his king wore when he met Abi's eyes.   


"Well—I…. " Hiryuu took a deep breath and gingerly handed the warm cup over to Abi. "It seems that my brother wanted to make it very obvious he chose you."

 

Abi concentrated on the tea first, rather than trust himself to answer Hiryuu without feeling like his head would cave open. In fact… being _near_ Hiryuu was immensely comforting, moreso than it had ever been before.

 

He drank the tea and then focused on his king, his headache subsiding, pushed to the back of his mind. _It's as if Hiryuu's presence calms me; takes away the severe pain by just being there in front of me._ "I was told something of the sort," he said cautiously, "but I can't imagine what sort of marks a dragon would leave—the servant did not seem frightened, just…" he searched for a word that didn't make him sound better than he was. "Startled."

 

"Well," Hiryuu seemed to be picking his words carefully. "He does remember what you looked like before my brother… gave you a gift." He leaned closer and reached out, causing Abi to stare at him in befuddled shock for a moment, before Hiryuu grasped a strand of his hair and brought it into Abi's sight. "I take if you didn't notice?"

 

Abi stared at the hair that he could see so-very-clearly and his eyes widened in shock at the color that had changed from its normal dark brown to a sky-blue shade. He didn't notice his hands trembling; it was the same shade as the Seiryuu he had seen in his dreams. "He just mentioned my eyesight," he whispered.

 

"Ah, so you spoke to my brother in your dreams?" Hiryuu sounded wistful. "What did he have to say to you?"

 

Abi was still baffled over his hair and wondered what other changes were wrought and started to get up. "He called me little brother," he said absently, "and mentioned my eyesight. He said nothing about my hair, but it's the same.. the same color as his." He was more disconcerted at such a simple change than he was meeting a god.

 

Hiryuu's smile filled Abi with a strange warmth and he turned his face away, blushing. "Then you really will be my brother on this earth," he said. "I'm glad for it—I have missed by brothers, but my most trusted guards will also be my family."

 

"Such a stupid thing," Abi muttered under his breath, managing to make it to his feet, letting Hiryuu support him. "We are your guards, you are the king of our country that we are still building. You shouldn't think of us as family."

 

"So mean already to your big brother," Hiryuu just laughed it off as he directed Abi to the mirror in the room.

 

Abi felt as if the air was pulled from his lungs as he stared at the figure reflected in front of him. It was undoubtedly himself there, but there had been such a change wrought that it was difficult to comprehend. Hiryuu kept a steady hand on him; it felt like he was the only one keeping Abi standing.

 

It wasn’t just the hair—even if it was slightly longer than before and was the deep blue color of the sky outside. It was the eyes— _such_ eyes. They were the same golden shade as the dragon that had talked to him. Abi brushed the markings underneath and shook his head slightly.

 

"Your brother wanted to make sure that everyone knew that he gifted me," he said dryly. "I would call him vain, except I am certain that no one but other gods have actually seen him." He didn't look at Hiryuu as he spoke, cheeks red. "Perhaps he wanted to remind his little brother of the family he left behind."

 

Hiryuu gave him a gentle smile. "Perhaps," he murmured. "No matter what you say, Abi—I am glad that you were chosen."

 

Abi made a face and closed his eyes; if he looked for too long, he saw beyond the room, to where the others were still sleeping. He could feel the edges of the others, but with Hiryuu next to him, everything else was drowned out.

 

"What is this Lord Seiryuu business that the servant was talking about?" Abi asked, instead of questioning the presence of the other men or of Hiryuu. "I can see the changes, obviously, but that doesn't mean I can take the place of a god."

 

"… Abi," Hiryuu turned Abi to face him, his expression serious. "You did hear the priests, you are no longer fully human. All of my new guards are to become my dragons and it was decided that you would take on the title of those that have chosen you. You half-walk in the heavens now and you deserve the proper respect for it."

 

Abi nodded slowly, rubbing at his eyes. If he didn't think about it, he saw as he did before, perhaps even better. He wasn't sure if it was an inadequacy on his own part before that made it such a profound change now. "It is just … I do not feel like it is proper to take away from the gods, but…" _Seiryuu said nothing of this!_

"You are not; I know my brothers and if they are not allowed to stick their noses in my business on earth personally or drag me back home—they are using my beloved guards as their stands in. As you remain here on the earth, you will be Seiryuu, just as the others will take on the roles of my other brothers." His expression brightened. "I am very eager to see what shape their powers will take with your new brothers."

 

Abi gave him an amused look, he couldn't help but smile at Hiryuu's enthusiasm. "You really are happy to have us here still, even as changed as we are…" he pushed back his hair so that it wasn't hanging in his face anymore. He bowed to Hiryuu lowly. "Well, my king—I trust you to instruct me on the ways of being a dragon for you."

 

Hiryuu wrapped his arms around Abi and gave him a tight hug. "I look forward to it, Abi."

 

~

 

After Hiryuu left, he focused on cleaning himself up and dressing. He didn't want to deal with the awe and almost fright that the last servant had for him. It was better to take care of himself until everyone awakened and there would be more explanations and less staring. _I hope I won't be the only one that stands out in such a way._ Every time he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror or brushed his hair away from his eyes, he startled himself.

 

He couldn't hide in his rooms forever, though—he had a duty to uphold and even now, there was something tugging inside of him that demanded he go to Hiryuu again, watch him and make sure that he was safe. _Ridiculous. He will be perfectly safe; I wasn't this worried before. It is not like I am a fighter, either and I do not know how this power in my eyes actually works._

He was already restless and very conscious of the time that he had already lay abed; while he wasn’t as energetic as Guen or Shuten, he still loathed laying about and doing nothing. His decision made, he pulled on his cloak to cover his distinguishing hair and slipped out of his rooms.

 

Abi needed to get outside, needed to avoid the stares of servants and the ever-growing presence of Hiryuu and the three that had been chosen along with him. Luck was on his side and he managed to slip by without anyone seeing; it helped that he knew where to avoid by looking ahead. It made his head throb again, but it was preferable to being caught.

 

The grounds were empty for once; Abi supposed that most of the staff was inside, preparing for the four of them to all gather; to see the changes and the change in status was most likely going to shock the rest of his companions. _Zeno the most…_ he mused. He didn't think that Zeno quite understood what it really entailed and the benefits that would come of it. _Of course, I do have to wonder if the gods will be as extravagant with him as they were with me._  He hoped they would be more considerate.

 

Before he really registered the movement, he was aware of something landing on his shoulder and he turned his head very carefully when he heard the tiny chirp. He could see a bluebird, trying to nestle in his hair and blending in quite nicely. He couldn't help the laughter.

 

"Ah, little thing—my hair does quite camouflage your feathers, but I am not a nest for tiny birds. Still, I've been told that I am perhaps closer to beast than man, so perhaps you feel a kindred spirit for something other than the shade of my hair."

 

There was no reply other that contented little chirps and Abi got the sense that the bird was very happy indeed to be nestled in his hair. He reached out with a cautious hand, stroking over the soft feathers. He would take this as a sign of good things to come.


	7. Freedom Has Chains

"So you finally made it here…" The voice sounded annoyed and Shuten immediately bristled. He hadn't asked to be wherever-he-was and already somebody was making a fuss over it? "I didn't want to do this, so you know. It's going to be hell on earth for all of you idiots."

 

Shuten turned to face the unknown voice and blinked in shock at the grumpy looking man in front of him, dark green hair pulled back in a long tail. As it got further near the end, it looks more like scales than hair. He winced a little; this was the dragon, then—

 

"So you don't care for us taking care of your idiot brother?" Shuten asked, scowling. "Well, that wasn't what I heard and you nearly brained the poor priest with your demands to get on with the show. Changing your mind already?"

 

"No, but I least have the sense to see what a disaster this can turn out to be. Taking away your freedom, making you stay in one place—guarding my idiot of a brother? He is going to burn it all to the ground if he isn't careful." His grin was a little too sharp and Shuten almost took a step backward. There were far too many teeth in that mouth and the form seemed to waver, going from pissed off weirdo to dragon-that-could-squash you. "Could be amusing to watch it all go up in smoke so we can start over again."

 

"Gee, I can see why the people on earth had such faith in you gods," Shuten rolled his eyes, determined to not be intimidated.

 

Ryokuryuu—it had to be Ryokuryuu; the green scales that were forming along his skin gave it away—just shrugged at that, looking almost sad, a distant look in his eyes. "We created the land—everything from the sea to the mountains. Hiryuu used to scour the land bare with fire before we rebuilt again. He didn't care so much about humans in the beginning."

 

Shuten stared at him. "Uh huh. Alright, as nice as it is to hear you talking about destroying everything, ya gonna tell me how I'm going to _help_? I'm not all that interested in burning down Kouka." He couldn't imagine an idiot god that would become a human would actually not like humans, but he wasn't going to ask. He probably wouldn't get an answer.

 

Ryokuryuu smirked at that and gestured downward. "I don’t like the idea of anyone forced into what they're doing, but what's done is done. I'm giving you a bit more freedom to escape if need be. You'll have the power of the dragon in your leg; it will give you the ability to jump so high that you can fly across the skies; your kick can be deadly if need be."

 

"… so I can kick the asses of those idiots I'm stuck with?" Shuten grinned broadly. "It's going to be fun to finally get the upper hand…" He was stopped by Ryokuryuu's laughter.

 

"You will find your brothers as changed as you are, in different ways," he shook his head, "and I cannot say who will have the strongest power. We have tried to be … relatively equal in the burdens and gifts that we're giving the four of you."

 

Shuten didn't miss the mix of sorrow and anger in his eyes, but it was gone so fast that he pushed the idea away. "… alright, so we can test each other later." He was all for making sure all of them got stronger, even the runt of a kid. "If it's all equal."

 

"… you'll be surprised, I'm sure." Ryokuryuu snorted. "Now, go—wake up, get out of here." He waved a hand. "You've spent far too long in the heavens for any human to be sane with it."

 

It was the last thing Shuten heard before hehe  woke up.

 

~

 

Shuten woke with a start, breath coming in harsh and fast. He stared around him, almost expecting Ryokuryuu to be looming over him in his room. His right leg almost felt like it was burning and stared at this foot, rubbing his eyes in disbelief before yanking at his pants, exposing the green-scaled leg.

 

"Power of the green dragon in your leg…" Shuten closed his eyes and hoped that when he opened them again, it would be something less conspicuous. "He didn't actually say that I was going to have a _dragon leg._ " His voice rose at the last few words, turning into a shout.

 

"You are making far too much of a fuss," a cool voice shocked him out of his tirade. "You knew there would be changes. I am surprised you're not more pleased that you've had such a dramatic one."

 

Shuten stared; it was Abi's voice, but the person sitting in the chair next to his bed _couldn't_ be Abi. He looked too bizarre to be the stuck-up nobleman that he had been getting to know over the past couple of months. The hair was … he stared even more as Abi turned to glare at him. The eyes were _incredible_ and so not belonging to the Abi that he knew.

 

"Did another god come down?" he asked, dazed. "Am I still dreaming?"

 

"Idiot," the voice was all Abi's and so was the scathing tone. "You're wide awake and seeing the blessing of the gods." His voice turned dry. "Such as it is. At least yours can be hidden away with boots and long pants. I can hardly wear something over my eyes continuously."

 

"And your hair is a bit obvious too," Shuten jibed. "It matches the bird you're carting around."

 

A rare smirked quirked up the corners of Abi's mouth and he leaned closer to him. "I wouldn't make fun of my hair color, _beanpole._ " He stroked the feathers of the bird on his shoulder. "I wasn't sure if you were trying to be what we called you or if was the god's own gift to you. It seems that they wish to mark is in all ways for people to know we have been changed."

 

"… you mean they changed my…" Shuten yanked at his hair and stared and then groaned. "Great—so we're branded to be what we are. The gods aren't subtle, are they?"

 

"No, it seems not," Abi gave a graceful shrug. "I wouldn't trade it, though." He turned his head to the side and his expression turned wistful. "I think I have a sense of what Zeno feels with the gods sometimes."

 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shuten wasn't looking at Abi at all and instead poking at his leg, wondering if he could kick through the wall. He'd hate to ruin something that King Hiryuu had given him though, even for the sake of seeing how it all worked.

 

"Just wait until King Hiryuu arrives," Abi smiled faintly and Shuten was rather taken aback by the expression on his face. He wasn't going to get sappy over the idiot king and was about to tease Abi for it, when the other continued. "Not that he still isn't an idiot and wants the most ridiculous things, but…you could almost believe it."

 

"Just because you have weird eyes and I have scales on my leg?" Shuten gave a snort and was about to test out the power, no what Ryokuryuu said. "It doesn’t look you got scales, or else you would have said something by now."

 

"No," Abi's voice was sharp and he glared at Shuten. "I received the power of the dragon with my eyes. If you don't watch it, _beanpole_ , I'll paralyze you while you're lazing about it bed. I wonder if we would be able to tell the difference."

 

"Why you—" Shuten moved to get up, bracing himself, but he caught his leg against the side and lost his balance, falling over on Abi. Abi squawked and flailed at him, eyes catching Shuten's and the glare went straight through him, causing his heart to stutter. He quickly closed his eyes and felt it was easier to just lay where he was, tumbled all over Abi or not.

 

"You bony moron!" Abi shouted. "You're too heavy, you're cru…" his voice choked off and Shuten felt the  man tense up underneath him.

 

"If you want me to move so badly, you push me out of the way," Shuten taunted. "I think that I'm quite comfortable here." He couldn't move and his entire body hurt, but he could keep that to himself. He was surprised that Abi wasn't even trying to move out of the way. "Unless you're starting to like this."

 

"I can't move," Abi hissed. "I…" he took a deep breath. "Please try and get up. I didn't mean to hurt you; I…I'm still getting used to this power." It was as gracious of an apology as Shuten thought he'd get from the noble, but Abi wasn’t finished yet. "I admit, I thought of it, just to shut you up, but I didn't think…"

 

"You didn't think it'd backfire? Didn't the god tell you that?" When Shuten tried to move, this time he was able to roll off of Abi and he took a deep breath. It no longer felt like his heart was being crushed from the inside.

 

"No," Abi huffed back and Shuten turned to the side to see a most annoyed look on Abi's face. "He neglected to tell me that part…"

 

Shuten rolled his eyes and helped Abi to a sitting position. "Huh. I think the god that did this to me gave me more information than you got." He was almost pleased about that; his god was better than Abi's. At least he could explain away the weird hair and hide his leg.

 

_Plus, I can fly. Blue-hair here can only knock people out and then take a nose-dive himself._ He wondered if it would be worth the temporary pain to see Abi fall over himself in an undignified heap more than once. He was about to tease him more, but then he caught sight of the misery on Abi's face.

 

_I'm not that big of a jerk…_ His expression softened slightly. "Hey—I'll see if I can find someone to help ya out," he said awkwardly. "I recovered faster than you—maybe you really didn't mean it." He stumbled a bit himself, nearly falling into the wall and decided to ignore Abi's muffled snort of amusement behind him.

 

So what if he couldn’t quite control himself yet? He'd just a probable number of days in bed; once he started training, he'd be back to his old self again, with an added bonus of a stronger kick than ever before. _Just let the enemies of the kingdom try and fight me now!_ He would kick them clear across the borders they were forming.

~

 

He practically ran into King Hiryuu in the hallway. As he met his eyes, he was suddenly, painfully, aware of what Abi was talking about in regards to their king. Fire seemed to flare through his body and he had to take a step back, trying to control himself before opening his mouth and saying something stupid.

 

Hiryuu didn't seem to notice and instead just smiled brightly at him. "I'm not surprised to see you out and about already," he teased. "Even though I see my brother has left his mark on you as well. I'm starting to think this is a habit from them and I can already guess at how the rest of my brothers-on-earth will look like."

 

Shuten gave his hair a self-conscious tug. "It’s not just the hair," he muttered, shocked at himself that he wasn't able to look at his king directly. "Your brother thought it was a bad idea for me to be just chained to the earth." He looked down and Hiryuu followed his gaze to the exposed dragon leg. "Something about flying—" He couldn't remember all of his conversation with Ryokuryuu and the more he tried to recall exact phrases, the faster they melted away. "And being stronger."

 

"Ah, well—having a human with an ability that a dragon has would make them considerably stronger." Hiryuu looked wistful. "I almost remember what it was like to fly." He flashed that teasing grin back at Shuten. "You'll have to take me one day, since I can no longer fly on my own."

 

Shuten felt the heat blaze across his face and he sputtered through Hiryuu's laughter. He latched onto what he could make a comment about. He wasn't going to address the ridiculous idea of carrying Hiryuu so that his king could _fly._ "Brother?"

 

"Ah—Abi didn't tell you, but I really didn't expect you to have a great deal of conversation. You're always teasing each other." He kept his arm around Shuten's shoulders, leading him back to his room. "My brothers gave all my guards their power, a piece of themselves. This makes you four my brothers on earth." His smile seemed to brighten the hall and Shuten coughed to cover his reaction to it.

 

"Abi…" his voice sounded dazed to his own ears. "Oh… that's what I was trying to find you. That power of his… it did something to him." He tried to work for his old, irritated self. "Bluebird there passed out all over me after giving me a dirty look."

 

Hiryuu ignored the jibe and ran ahead of Shuten to his room and saw Abi still sitting where Shuten had left him, propped up against the side of the bed. His expression of annoyance melted away at Hiryuu's concerned look.

 

"I'm fine," Abi was obviously struggling to get up, but Hiryuu kept a hand on his shoulder.

 

"No—and this is something that my brother should have warned you about. If you had known, you never would have lost your temper to Shuten's teasing."

 

Shuten hovered behind Hiryuu, watching Abi. He couldn't trust their light-weight king to lift up Abi and not fall over himself. He didn’t let himself think about it before he lifted up Abi and carried him awkwardly. He felt more steady on his feet, but it didn’t give him any extra strength in his arms. Still, he was better than Hiryuu looking stranger than normal.

 

_The idiot king with the flame-red hair, hauling around the oversized blueberry that Abi's become. If that won't lower his dignity…_ Shuten could at least save him from that and Abi's muffled comments against the back of his shirt did nothing to dissuade him.

 

"Shut it," he muttered. "I'm taking you back to your room, so that you're actually in a bed that you'd be comfortable in. If I put you in my bed, I'd have to put up with your complaining about how much it annoyed you to be there."

 

Hiryuu followed them both, shaking his head, but there was an amused sort of understanding in his gaze that made Shuten's cheeks warm. He didn't need the idiot king thinking that he cared for Abi at all, even if he could feel the other's discomfort still and knowing that he was partially responsible for it.

 

Abi was silent as well and Shuten was unnerved at the confusion he felt from the other. He shouldn't feel _anything_ from anyone but himself. It was weird to have the sense of others in his head. Hiryuu… he found himself not minding as much. Hiryuu was comforting, as annoying as that was to admit, even to himself. Abi was as off-balance as he was and the other two—they were hardly even there.

 

_Let's hope this is just a fluke and the other two idiots won't be sitting in my head after they wake up._

 

With Hiryuu hovering over the two of them, Shuten placed Abi into the bed with more care than he normally would have given anybody, then turned around and left without another word. He didn't need to get sappy or pretend that they were all the best of friends, just because he did something nice.

 

It wasn't his style at all.

 

~

 

He wanted to test out the power of his leg in a non violent fashion, but he didn't want people staring at him and he was afraid of getting stuck and not being able to get back to the king. After all, Abi had passed out when he used his power, who was to say that Shuten wouldn't collapse after his?

 

_I won't be near Hiryuu if something happens._ He trusted himself to protect their idiot king, moreso than Abi and definitely moreso than the kid. Guen could match him, but he was still sleeping away the effects of the dragon blood. It wasn't just the blood, he was certain of it. It wasn't just the blood, he was certain of it. He had come to respect Hiryuu. The man didn't shirk from his training at all and Shuten had caught him, more than once, training in the middle of the night.

 

_He's still gonna need us. He's got his head in the clouds with all those 'try and take care of the world' ideals he's got going on. I don't trust him on a battlefield alone._

He slumped against the far wall of the castle grounds, staring out at everyone moving to and fro. He heard mentions of _Lord Seiryuu and Lord Ryokuryuu_ and he was certain they weren't talking about the gods. It sent a twist through his body, to be thought of like that. It wasn't _right._ Hiryuu was the one that had been a god and they certainly couldn't be gods. _Not that it wouldn't be amusing…_  
  


Shuten nearly jumped in the air at the sudden presence of Hiryuu behind him. "I thought you were watching over the bluebird," he said, keeping his tone as casual as possible. "Him and his little pet bird."  He hadn't thought to look for the bird after Abi and he collapsed and he felt a little bad.

 

"They're both fine—Abi is even moving around again, but still a little worn out. He only woke up shortly before you did, after all. You've both gone through incredible changes." Hiryuu sat down next to Shuten, giving him a small smile. "I can only imagine what it is like for a human to experience divine blood." His smile slipped away and he looked a little uncertain. "The priests had mentioned that a connection would be forged between all of us. Do you… sense anything like that?"

 

Shuten bottled his cutting remark when he caught Hiryuu's expression and he sighed, looking upward. "I can tell when you're there," he said reluctantly. "Not when you get too far away or anything, but—if you're nearby, I don't even have to turn around to see you there or anything. You're… obvious."

 

"And the others?" Hiryuu shouldn't sound so _cheerful_ about being able to know something about him. How could you sneak around? How could you keep tabs on people and be secretive about it if they knew you were there without you making a noise. _He'll never be able to do that to us._

 

Shuten was even more reluctant to speak, but he could sense Hiryuu waiting. "I can feel them clearly," he said, dragging out the words. "Even down to the both that are still sleeping. They're … under my skin." He rubbed at his arms. "Can you make that go away? I didn't sign up for having three idiots sleeping in my brain."

 

"You don't like that you're closer than brothers?" Hiryuu asked, curious. He laughed at the face Shuten made. "Well, look at it this way, then. You'll have comrades that you can trust at your back, no matter what."

 

Shuten thought about that, turning it over in his head. Well, he could trust that they wouldn't stick a knife in his back or climb over his injured body to better themselves for the one they were protecting. He'd experienced both of those and he wasn't eager for such a trick again.

 

_It's a damn pain in the ass sometimes, hearing all that garbage about brotherly affection, dealing with stuck up nobles and kids that should still be living at home… but… it's safer._ Above all else, he could admit that even though he was risking his life on the field of battle, at least he wasn't having to watch his back for danger as well. There would be people there to cover it.

 

He realized Hiryuu was still waiting for an answer and he gave a quick nod. "I guess that part's okay, if you put it like that," he allowed. "Now, hopefully the other two idiots wake up with something more useful than collapsing in a heap on the battlefield."

 

"I am sure they will," Hiryuu said firmly. "I am most eager to see what the future holds for Guen and Zeno."

 

Shuten rubbed at his leg and stared off into the distance. He only hoped that the gods would do more explaining when it came to the remaining two of his 'brothers'.


	8. Chapter 8

"You're going to have to watch out for them, you know," Guen turned around and faced the dragon in front of him, eyes widening a bit at the large size of the pure white dragon. It was like the shells he'd seen at the shore when they had camped out for a training mission when he was younger. He had gathered them, hoarding them in his packs, before his then-leader had told them how common they were on the shore. 

"Of course I am," Guen huffed. "I already am and I don't need a dragon to tell me what's right. They're all just kids, after all." He rubbed the back of his head. "I was surprised when I found out how young all of them were…" 

"You’re young," Hakuryuu snorted. "You're the oldest of your brothers, but you're still a kid, too." It was getting awkward staring up at the giant dragon, but he was a _god_ and a _dragon_ and Guen certainly wasn't going to tell him to be more manageable. It wouldn't be dignified of him. 

"Not that young," Guen muttered. "I'm twenty-two." He crossed his arms over his chest. "The rest aren't even out of their teens. They'll need me as a big brother watching over them." He thought about them all and winced a little. Shuten could take care of himself and had probably been doing so for longer than Guen had been fighting, but the noble and the priest were another story. He hesitated; it wasn't any of his business, but… 

"The priests all said that we were going to get something… special from the gods so that we can protect our king better." He shifted uneasily and looked down at his hand, blinking in surprise at the white scales starting to creep up his fingertips. "Can you tell me…are the kids going to get something that'll protect them?" 

Somehow Hakuryuu looked regretful and Guen wondered, but his voice was brisk enough. "They all received something that will protect our brother. You will have the strength of a dragon in your arm; no mortal will be able to match it. With it, you can crush your enemies and protect Hiryuu. The others you will see when you wake up." 

"… uh huh." Guen didn't look too convinced and just continued to stare at his arm instead of at the giant dragon. It was starting to burn, the way his arm burned and twisted, the scales moving at a rapid pace now. "It better be really good, especially for the brats. They're too young to be on a battlefield…" 

"Even though you were younger when you started?" Hakuryuu asked slyly and there was something different about his voice that had Guen jerking his head up. Instead of staring at iridescent scales, he looked at a tall man, wearing all white, with pure white hair trailing down his back in a long, loose braid. Scales covered the back of his hands and glittered on his face. 

"This is much easier," Hakuryuu mused. "You were so tiny before, I was afraid to step on you, even in a dream. This is much easier to explain for the last part of our conversation, so nothing gets lost." His expressions were much easier to read now and something twisted in Guen's gut at the expression Hakuryuu wore. 

"You will all be strong, but it will come at a price," Hakuryuu said slowly. "Humans are not meant to hold the divine for long and only by being near Hiryuu and directing the powers we have given you for him, will you survive without any difficulty. Never leave Hiryuu's side, never betray him—always love him, Guen. You will live a long life if you do all of that." 

Guen didn't want to ask what would happen if they failed; he couldn't imagine failing. He wanted to protect Hiryuu and the kingdom with everything he had with him. "I won't and neither will they," he said firmly. "We will protect him always." 

"I think you would do that even without our blood compelling you," Hakuryuu mused, giving Guen a penetrating stare, but the seriousness faded to be replaced by a sincere smile. "Tell me, little brother—what is your _honest_ opinion of your king?" His tone stressed that he wanted nothing but the truth, no matter how unpleasant and that lies would go amiss. 

Guen thought it over; it was a question that did take serious consideration, after all—but it had also been something he had been pondering and changing his opinion on a lot over the months that he and first met the king. "… he is an idealist," he said finally. "It was something that wasn't encouraged with the soldiers; we work more on practicality." He grinned widely at that, but continued when Hakuryuu's expression didn't change. 

"He is a good man," Guen insisted. "I would have followed him no matter what and the surprise of your divine selves giving us power—" he shook his head. "It's something I thought you'd pass along to the kids, since they can't fight, but—I am glad for the extra help in guarding Hiryuu." He fidgeted, uncertain. "He is still at a loss with a lot about… life," he finally said. "He gets a lot wrong and—and I worry that it will end badly for him one day." 

"Well, that is what you four are there for," Hakuryuu's expression slid into amusement. "To teach him and to guide him." He gripped Guen's scaled hand tightly and the scales moved at a rapid pace up his arm, going all the way to the elbow. "it is not just brute strength that my brother needs on the earth, though it will be useful against those that oppose him. If it was just brute strength, we would have wiped out humanity already." 

Guen felt the blood drain from his face at the casual tone and he tried to pull his thoughts together. "Well—I—I'm glad that my king came down to the earth to… to help." He stuttered over his words. He knew that things had been bad before Hiryuu had appeared out of nowhere, but it was staggering to hear it laid out so plainly. 

Hakuryuu looked as if he wanted to say something more, but simply shook his head at that, form switching back to the large dragon form and Guen took an automatic step back. "No matter what he wants, me and my own will follow his will for always." 

"Yes… for always." Hakuryuu whispered, right before everything faded and Guen woke up. 

~ 

There were three sets of eyes staring back at him when he opened his eyes and he could only stare back for a few moments, confused. He was trying to place them and his dream was making his head all fuzzy. "Are you dragons?" he asked muzzily. 

"No more than you are, _Hakuryuu_." That had to be Abi, even though the normally dark hair was a startling shade of blue and his golden eyes seemed to look right through Guen. "It looks as if the gods are following their pattern with blessing their chosen. Yours seems to have gone the same route as Ryokuryuu." 

"Oh—my hand—" he blinked down at it; it was just the same as it was in the dream with the god Hakuryuu. "The god mentioned that I'd have a dragon's strength in my arm—" He made a face. "This is going to be hard to get used to, but—" he looked up at Hiryuu and meeting his king's eyes set up a fire in his chest and it was hard to breathe. 

"Ah--- you and Shuten, both—one the strength in your arm and the other in your leg," Hiryuu looked contemplative. "This will be great strength from the two fighters, while Abi will have other talents in battle." 

"… what about the kid?" Guen asked, feeling a little unsettled for some reason. "I don't see him around—" 

"Zeno is still sleeping," he said softly. "I haven't seen any changes with him yet, but I have been watching all of you that the changes usually occur right before you wake up." He grinned a little and the expression made him look younger. "Although based on the current pattern, I would like to see Zeno with blond hair. I think it would suit his personality, don't you think?" 

Guen snorted. "Everyone's hair changed?" he asked. "What, did the god give me white hair or something?" He noticed Shuten's smirk first and he winced a little. 

"He sure did, gramps," he laughed. "The white hair really suits the old man of the group."

"I'm not old!" Guen protested, sitting up and trying to brace himself with his hand, without tearing through the bedding. "I'm older than you, but not old. I'm only twenty-two." He crossed his arms over his chest and caught Hiryuu's look of surprise and dismay.

"The oldest?" he made his voice light and teasing. "I know that we never discussed age," he coughed and tugged on his clothing—they had never been so crass to ask a former god his human age—"but you surely can't be that much older than your brothers." 

"He's six years older than I am," Abi pointed out with a shrug. "It's not so bad to have some older and more… versed in battle. We cannot all win by sheer luck alone." He slanted his gaze towards Shuten, who just gave an unrepentant grin. "I at least have been learning about politics from a young age, so being sixteen does not hinder myself in any way." 

"Hey, I'm just as good as Guen, even if I'm just a _kid_." Neither of them saw the look Hiryuu wore, something of not-understanding followed by sudden comprehension. It was gone by the time the others looked at him, though and Guen knew he hadn't been imagining it. He'd talk to Hiryuu later about it. It was clearly a mattered that disturbed their king and it was something that should be fixed or addressed as soon as possible. 

He tried to bow to Hiryuu while still sitting in the bed and he only succeeded in overbalancing himself and putting a hole through the mattress. There was a moment of strained silence before Shuten sputtered with laughter.

"I think I'll leave you to try and navigate that giant hand of yours alone," Shuten laughed, taking Abi by the arm. "We'll take our turn watching over the brat to see if he turns purple or something equally interesting." He laughed again at Guen struggling to get up. "I'd hate to have you trip as you tried to get up right now." 

"Like you did?" Abi asked smoothly, but started to follow Shuten out. "Don't listen to him, Guen," he said dryly. "The idiot tripped over his own feet and nearly took me out at the same time. Anything you do surely won't be quite as impressive as what we managed to do to each other." He winced as if he had a headache. "The powers the gods gave us are… impressive, but unwieldy in their own way." His smile was almost kind. "You'll get used to it, I'm sure." 

Hiryuu looked up at the two of them. "I'll be along shortly," he said, gaze flicking to Guen. "It's nice to talk to each of my dragons alone as they get used to the…changes my brothers have wrought upon them. I can't wait until everyone is awake and we can all be together." He couldn't fake that sort of happy, open sincerity and Guen hoped that Hiryuu's hope wouldn't be misplaced. 

Shuten just waved it off and practically dragged Abi with him and Guen heard a mutter of "let's start testing out …" before they moved out of range to hear the conversation. He shook his head and turned to Hiryuu, who had reached out and took his hand gently, running his fingers over the scales. 

"Much like Shuten," he murmured, "except that it is your hand and not your leg. My brothers apparently want to cover all the bases." He managed a smile and Guen's heart sped up at the heat that flared through him. _This_ was going to be inconvenient. He hadn't this reaction to Hiryuu before; he respected and followed him and was loyal, but this was an incredibly different reaction altogether.

"What's up with Abi?" Guen asked, resisting the urge to yank his hand back. It would be unforgivably rude in any circumstance, but the blood inside of him was heating up his skin, especially where the dragon scales glimmered. "His eyes—"

"Ah… he has the power of the dragon in his eyes; he can paralyze if he so chooses to exercise his power; he can also see for far distances." Hiryuu was troubled at that. "He has alluded to more, but has not told me…" He sighed. "Tell me, Guen—is it true what you said about your respective ages?"

Guen stared at him in shock. Did he not notice that there was a vast difference or was it one of those out-of-touch moments that Hiryuu had warned them all he would have from time to time? 

"All humans look young to me," Hiryuu said sheepishly. "You all seemed around the same age and all of you were…of an age and accepted by my brothers." He rubbed the back of his head. "And now you are all my cute little dragons, but I have been studying humanity with Abi and Zeno and they have both pointed out that human ages can vary differently. Zeno was very distressed over children in the villages and hoped that we could do good for them. What is the age of a child, Guen?" His expression was completely earnest and Guen was speechless. 

"Ah, well…" Guen fumbled for the words. How to say that Abi was basically a child, even if there were no real _children_ right now? Everyone was pushed into adulthood far too soon, even he had trained to fight from a young age. "Nothing that you have to worry about with your guards, my king. We're all adults." 

Hiryuu looked much relieved, even if Guen felt guilty from the almost-lie. He coughed and turned away for a moment, trying to compose himself. "Your brother … he didn't say much to me," Guen offered. "Just that—he wanted us to look after one another." _Which I would have done even without a dragon looking over me and changing me. I had already decided long ago and someone has to look after the kids so that they don't damage themselves trying to protect Hiryuu._ "And that we'd always be there to protect you."

Hiryuu brightened more at that and gripped Guen's hand tighter, tugging slightly to pull him up. "I'm glad," he said softly, meeting Guen's eyes. "I know that it will be a struggle and the future is going to be rocky as we fight for the country, but to have you and your brothers by my side makes me happier than I can say." 

~ 

"So you decided to leave the comforts of your bed as well?" Shuten asked, watching as Guen came outside. He was having an easier time of it than Shuten did, but then again, it was his arm that was the changed aspect. Walking would be easier. "I'm just surprised you managed to make it out without taking out the king in your struggles."

Guen flushed. "Our king helped me up," he admitted. It was still too awkward to work with and he wondered just how he was going to be able to fight with it. "Are you guys having as much trouble as I am?" 

Abi shrugged. "I don't have any scaled limbs as you two do,"  he said. "But yes, having the ability to see as far as I can and what comes with it, is… distressing at times. I have only been awake for a few days longer than you."

Shuten looked uncomfortable and his next words were hesitant. "Am I just going crazy, or can I… did you—" he flushed, the tips of his ears going red. "If I close my eyes, I know you idiots are there and it's not because of you opening your mouth."

Guen exchanged a look with Abi. "It's different with our king, too," Guen said carefully, rubbing at his hand. Everything still felt too warm, too tight and odd and he couldn't quite put it into words. "We all knew it would be different, but not _that_ different."

"I could sense you, but I wanted to stay near Hiryuu," Abi admitted. "I may have had doubts before, but now—the idea of working about Hiryuu is inconceivable." His lips turned up briefly. "Even if he is an idiot king with too much hope and a desire for all of us to be a family."

Shuten barked out a laugh. "As long as this troublesome leg of mine doesn't interfere with fighting or protecting Hiryuu, I don't really care. He'll see what it's really like." His words didn't quite match up with his tone. Apparently, Shuten wanted something of what Hiryuu wanted and Guen wondered if the feeling would grow or vanish over time.

"I think it's good that I can take care of my little brothers," Guen grinned widely. "That's what we are now. Brothers joined by blood. Now we just have to wait for the brat to wake up and we can see what this family is going to turn out to be like."

 


	9. The Majesty of the Heavens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeno has his meeting with the Ouryuu

The first thing Zeno noticed was how _peaceful_ it all was. There was a calm in the air that was not present on the earth and for the first time in his life, the voices in his head were silent. He didn't feel uneasy, but instead, his entire body relaxed and he fell backward on the soft grass that was under his feet. _This must be the heavens…_

 

The sky above him was a deep, dark blue and filled with more stars than he had ever seen before and he stared in awe and didn't realize someone came to sit down next to him as he was lost in the glory of the skies.

 

"Even in the heavens, you still decided to look at the heavens?" The voice was deep, amused and Zeno turned to look at Ouryuu in shock. He heard Ouryuu's voice in his head often, but it was shocking to see the dragon in person. Even in the smaller, more human shape that he had chose to don, the outlines of the large, magnificent dragon hung around him in a shimmering aura.

 

"It's peaceful," Zeno laughed, "and you can see all the constellations at once, even the ones in different parts of the world. Why would I try and look at something else?" He felt relaxed and smiled at Ouryuu. This was another one of his gods; a divine being that chose to talk to him and share his power with him. Surely, he wasn’t anything to be feared.

 

"Some of the humans that came to the heavens were constantly viewing the earth," Ouryuu shrugged and Zeno turned his attention to stare at the dragon that imbued sunlight in the darkness; he seemed to glow from within and the scales that were covering every inch of his body held a beauty of their own. _Okay, so maybe I can be in a little awe of him. He looks … he looks like I thought a god would look._ "But perhaps you already sense something…"

 

"My lord?" Zeno blinked at him, confused at the sudden heavy tone. Ouryuu shook his head.

 

"It's nothing, Zeno," he murmured, "or rather, it's something that I will try to explain to you. I fear that most of this will be lost when you wake up, but try and remember all that you can, for it will bring you comfort in the years ahead."

 

Zeno was more confused than before, but gods knew so much more than humans did, so it was only natural. "I'm listening," he said earnestly, leaning forward. Ouryuu sighed and rested a hand on the top of Zeno's head and Zeno felt warmth spread through him, staring at the crown of his head where Ouryuu was touching, seeping through his entire body.

 

"Did Hiryuu ever tell any of you how he came to the earth?" Ouryuu asked. "Or did everyone believe that he came of his own free will, that it was his own choice to live among the humans as one of them."

 

Zeno swallowed hard and shook his head. "He… he never said," he said slowly. "He was there one day and then soon after, he was … hurt." His heart twisted a little, it hurt more to think of Hiryuu being hurt now than it had before. "Before you and your brothers found us and led us to our king."

 

"You heard Hiryuu's voice inside your head, didn't you?" Ouryuu asked, making himself more comfortable, a cup of tea in his hand. Zeno blinked, wondering how he had missed the small table set up with tea and other small items. He didn't know if he even dared, even if there was a second cup in front of him. "What did you think of him?"

 

Zeno looked nervously at the cup of tea and then at the dragon in front of him. "He…he was a god," he said slowly. "One of the oldest ones, so I didn't hear him that much. Hearing him or you—" he shifted his gaze to the side so he didn't have to meet that intense gaze. "It was overwhelming so no, I didn't listen that much. From what I heard of Hiryuu then… he was … very certain of his beliefs. He was interested in humans."

 

"Not in the way he is now," Ouryuu said, voice sour. "He was… forgive me, the most hot-tempered out of all of us. He cared for humanity, but cared even less for their squabbles. We all had our own opinions, but he was the one that wanted to scour the earth clean of everyone." He took a sip of his tea as if he hadn't just delivered horrifying news. "We took it upon ourselves to humble our brother. He was still the youngest out of us and hadn't shaped his form yet to one that the humans could easily understand. We cast him to the earth to teach him a lesson.

 

_He at least has the grace to look embarrassed over it._ Zeno was trying not to stare at him in complete shock at the news. _Hiryuu… loved humanity so much he wanted to destroy it?_

 

"Well, it didn't quite turn out as we planned." Ouryuu pushed the cup of tea towards Zeno. "Drink up, this is going to take some time to explain everything to you. I hope that you'll retain at least some of it when you wake up."

 

Zeno obediently took a sip of the tea and offered his own thoughts on it. "It was said," he spoke hesitantly. "Everyone said that Hiryuu felt so attached to the humans after becoming one, that he refused to go back to the heavens." His lips quirked up briefly. "And that was something the little gods spoke about a great deal. They chattered a lot about the scandal of it all." Zeno shrugged and sat back. "I just know that he's a good king now and I'll follow him no matter what."

 

"No matter what, hm?" Ouryuu eyed him and crossed his arms against his chest. "That's a pretty bold thing to say to a god, little priest Zeno. No matter the pain and hurt and suffering that it will bring you and your own in the future? You would still agree to this and continue to follow a man that I told you had once wanted to destroy the world?"

 

Zeno gave him an impish grin. "You said it yourself, that he didn't understand humanity. Gods … can't, really." He shrugged and took another long drink of the tea. It was very unlike the blood he had had of Ouryuu's that had started this whole dream. "Gods are gods and people are people. Both walk different paths and have different goals in mind. A god thinks that he can wipe out everything and start again, a human knows how to build beauty out of sorrow."

 

"Well said…" Ouryuu mused over the words. "Older gods understand humans a little more, because of the time we have to observe them, but even then—there are flaws in the reasoning. But to have both…" he looked intrigued by something and there was silence for several minutes. Zeno was getting increasingly more uncomfortable with the intense gaze that Ouryuu was giving him.

 

Zeno gave him an uneasy smile in return; he didn't like that look at all. It wasn't good when the gods agreed so easily to their flaws. Still, they were the gods and Zeno still had faith in them. They were chosen, after all—he and Guen and Abi and Shuten—to protect what was most precious to _these_ gods. Even if Hiryuu's descent from the heavens was less grace and held more of the image of being kicked out for being unruly.

 

"Gods, Zeno—" Ouryuu lost the intensity of the gaze and Zeno was able to breathe a little easier. "Gods see far into the future, the possibilities and the roads that lead us there. Hiryuu saw the possibility of starting over, until he decided to stay on the earth. My brothers saw strength to defend my brother and his ideals and power that no one could match. I…" he gestured and the entirety of the lands were spread out below them and Zeno stared, completely speechless at the sheer expanse. He had no idea that the kingdom that Hiryuu wanted to create was this _large._  

 

"I know that Hiryuu is mortal and thus, he will die. No matter what his companions do." There was a sadness there and Zeno nodded. "All things return to heaven," he pointed out. "Even all of us will one day—and I'd like…" he knew it was a ridiculous request, but he had to say it. "I'd like to be able to stay by Hiryuu's side when that happens."

 

"How would you like to always remain by Hiryuu's side, helping his kingdom and the ones that are protecting it?" Ouryuu asked, a little too bright and eager and Zeno fought the urge to back away. Where would he _go_?

 

"I… I want to protect Hiryuu with everything I have," Zeno said firmly. That, at least, he could be sure of. "I know I only have some self defense and…and being able to hear the gods to offer, but—" He shrugged a little. "I'm not a fighter of any sort, really—even if Guen and Shuten are trying to teach me. I'd rather just protect people."

 

"We can arrange that," Ouryuu gave him a gentle smile. "It is your job to protect Hiryuu, after all—but I think something that will make it possible for you to always be there to protect him… yes, that would be a fitting gift. Tell me, Zeno—what do you wish to have in order to protect your king? What do you think will be of the most use?"

 

Zeno had to think about that for several moments; there were a lot of useful things that would make him more of an asset to his companions, but he didn’t want fighting skills or anything that would make him kill the citizens of the kingdom. That … he could learn how to fight on his own and he'd only kill if he it meant protecting Hiryuu.

 

He finally gave a sheepish grin. "Just make it harder to kill me, I guess. I fall down a lot, with the gods talking all the time… maybe make me a little tougher?" He shrugged. "I don't really need a lot. There are a lot of ways that I can serve Hiryuu and swinging around a sword or a staff that's bigger than I am will only make it worse. If I'm strong… I can withstand more so that I can protect more people."

 

Ouryuu nodded and looked him over. "That does fall in line with some of my other gifts for you," he agreed. "It seems that I did make a good choice, choosing you as my avatar to protect my brother on the earth, until he leaves the earth. I am also certain that you will have much time in protecting my sibling."

 

As he talked, Zeno watched the yellow scales creep up his arm, starting with his fingertips. Fire filled his veins as they passed by, but the sensation lessened with each section of his body that was changed. He bit his lip. _If I go out looking like a dragon, no one's going to listen to me anymore. They're going to be too scared…._ He wondered if Abi, Shuten and Guen were going through the same sort of transformation.

 

"When your body is like this—" Ouryuu reached out and brushed a line of scales on Zeno's hand, "no one will be able to touch you. Stand in front of my brother as thus, and you will be as a shield for him and your brothers."

 

"… brothers?" Zeno stared as the scales faded away from existence, as if they had never been there. He wanted to be known as a dragon warrior, but not if he looked like the god Ouryuu. "Abi and Guen and Shuten will be my brothers?"

 

"Brothers in blood," Ouryuu agreed. "You will have a bond that can endure across the centuries, always connected by the divine blood that you all share."

 

"Centuries?" Zeno looked skeptical. "I don't think we'll need _centuries_ , no offense. Humans don't live that long." He shook his head; he'd seen someone over a hundred once; they were bent with age, body thin and ravaged and he shuddered a little at the idea of living so long. "You said even Hiryuu was a normal human…"

 

"There will be other dragon warriors," Ouryuu said quickly. "It is not only Hiryuu that you will protect, but the kingdom and its legacy." There was something lingering just beneath the surface there, but it wasn't his place to poke and prod into every last word that a god said to him.

 

_I should just treasure this moment. The glory of the stars around me, the kingdom I get to protect below—and being able to speak to one of the gods that created the land below. I will not get another chance to have this until I die and leave the earth._

Ouryuu smiled at Zeno. "So you agree still?" he asked. "You wish to always guard Hiryuu and the kingdom he is creating, no matter what pain will come along? There will be pain, little priest. You know humanity and it's struggles; there will be happiness, but a great deal of work will go into this endeavor my brother is seeking to push through. It will take a great deal of time."

 

Zeno nodded and stood up, bowing. "I am grateful for the chance to protect the ones I love," he said, meaning every word of it.

 

"And I will do everything I can to remove those obstacles you mentioned out of your way," Ouryuu smiled down at him and the stars started to fade away, along with the kingdom. "Take care, Ouryuu Zeno."

 

~

 

"I knew he'd have blond hair!" The voice was warm and pleased and Zeno rolled over to look at Hiryuu, who was beaming down at him. "My brothers do like to show off at times."

 

"Just like you and your red hair, king?" That had to be Shuten and Zeno slowly sat up, disoriented from the conversation he had with Ouryuu—information that he was sure was important, but he couldn't remember most of it. It wasn't just the loss of memory that had him confused. The silence in his head was deafening. "You like to stand out as well."

 

"How else would you spot me in a crowd?" Hiryuu teased back and Zeno blinked at the four of them, unsettled, but rapidly waking up. "… do I look as different as all of you?" A stand of golden-blond hair fell into his eyes. "Ouryuu said …"

 

"Yeah, color-coded so that you know which dragon claimed us," Shuten laughed. "Makes us stand out, look cool—"

 

"Makes you a target," Abi interjected wryly. "With all your leaping about and shouting, I am sure that some archer would love to shoot you out of the sky."

 

"I think it makes it show that we've been chosen and loyal to Hiryuu," Guen argued. "Even if the kid looks almost normal – hey—you don't have any scales or anything anywhere, do you?" He peered closer at Zeno, who stared at him. _Scales… I should have… but no--_

 

"Ouryuu said I'd have a strong body," Zeno flushed a little. "I know I'll have to work at fighting and stuff still." _Even if I don't want to…_ "But I can be better at protecting people." He smiled up at Hiryuu. "It's what I wanted the most." He was still trying to figure out the silence and it suddenly hit him when he felt the presence of his king and his fellow companions in his mind. They were bright—so bright, like stars that lit up everything inside.

 

_I….I can't hear the gods anymore. Not… not even a whisper. I know they can't have all gone silent, what…_

 

He remembered Ouryuu saying something about 'removing obstacles' but… did he mean that he took away Zeno's connection with the gods? He felt the blood drain from his face and he scrambled up out of bed, ignoring Guen's questions as to what he thought he was doing. "I…I have to talk to a priest," he said, knowing his eyes were wide and his expression strained. ".. something happened…" _How can I serve Hiryuu if I can't speak to the gods for him? Being stronger is one thing, but my one real good quality was the way I could hear the heavens…_

 

Hiryuu rested an arm around his shoulders and Zeno's tension melted away and he took a deep breath. "I can't hear the gods anymore," he said simply, looking up at his king. "Do.. do you still want me around, even if I can't… I can't relay their words to you?" Zeno would have felt cut off from everything, if it wasn't for those stars in his heart and mind, steadying him without even realizing it.

 

"Zeno—of course," Hiryuu reassured him, the hand firm on his shoulder. "Do you think that you were chosen just because you were a priest?" He and Zeno both ignored Shuten's muttered comment of ' _that's what I thought_ ' and Guen elbowing him to quiet him. "I have other priests, Zeno," Hiryuu continued. "You were chosen for other reasons and I'm very glad you're here by my side." He tugged on his hair. "My brother wouldn't have changed you if you hadn't been worthy. Perhaps he just wanted you focused on the earth and not up in the heavens."

 

"… I mentioned that the gods… that I sometimes felt so tired after they spoke to me ," Zeno admitted, trying to work through the panic that still lingered below the surface.

 

"You mean, that you passed out completely," Abi interjected, looking somewhat worried and going to Zeno's other side, glaring at Shuten for being so insensitive. "Being able to listen to the gods is one thing, Zeno—but being able to take care of our king is something else altogether. I think that Ouryuu did the right thing, letting you focus on the mission here. You are no longer a traveling priest, after all." He tilted his head to the side and Zeno had the absurd thought that Abi resembled a bird in that moment, especially with his sky-blue hair. "Perhaps because you share the blood of a god, you are no longer able to hear them."

 

Hiryuu brightened at that explanation and Zeno shrugged at it, looking nervous. "I wouldn't know," he said, "but I guess it makes sense. Priests are humans to listen to the gods and… I don't think we're actually human anymore…" His gaze slid from Abi's golden eyes, to Guen's scaled arm. Shuten—after Abi's comment, there had to be something about his leg. But other than Zeno's golden hair, there was nothing so visible about him.

 

"No, we knew that going into this whole thing," Guen muttered, rubbing the back of his head. "We'd change, it'd be obvious, blah blah blah. I don't care what we look like for our king, just as long as what we were given will be used to protect him." He gave Zeno a dubious look, but it wasn't overtly mean. "You said a strong body?" he asked. "Maybe that means you'll be able stay on your feet for longer during training sessions. It certainly doesn't look like you've gained any muscles."

 

Zeno looked down at his soft, slightly sunburned skin and made a face. "No, it doesn't seem like Ouryuu wanted to give me much more than the same color hair as his scales." He gently pulled away from Hiryuu, remembering something else—something about Hiryuu not …not… It was there and gone again and he felt like he had forgotten something very important about his king and the god he had been.

 

"Still—" he straightened his clothes and gave everyone a bright smile. "I can feel all of _you_ and that's just the best part so far," he grinned. "Ouryuu said we'd be brothers—I think that's a good start." He beamed at Hiryuu. "Isn't that right, King? We'll all be brothers together, working to start the kingdom."

 

When he closed his eyes for a moment, he could see the entirety of the kingdom spread out below him like a well-crafted map, each road, each village—well defined and waiting like a promise beyond the wars that were only just starting.

 

 


End file.
